


Of Knights and Castles

by MissVoltara



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Arthurian, Best Friends, Camelot, Castles, Dragons, Fantasy, Fictional Kingdoms, Friendship, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Non-Canon Relationship, Prequel, Witches, Wizards, dragon - Freeform, medieval era, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVoltara/pseuds/MissVoltara
Summary: In the days of King Arthur, dragons worked together with humans to preserve peace and justice. Draco was just a young dragon then and soon finds his fate intertwined closely with Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Caydranth

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to FanFiction.net in 2014 (last updated in 2019) under the username Miss Voltara and is still available there if you prefer the format of that site. I have decided to move it here since I no longer use FanFiction.net. I'll still update the copy of this story that's on FF but other than that, that account will remain inactive.

_A knight is sworn to valour_   
_His heart knows only virtue_   
_His blade defends the helpless_   
_His might upholds the weak_   
_His word speaks only truth_   
_His wrath undoes the wicked_

_-The Old Code_

Centuries ago, before the legendary days of King Arthur, I was born to the family of Caydranth. In those days dragons were divided into families and you were known by the family you were born in. Some had the status of nobility, others did not. Caydranth was a well known and respected family in the kingdom of Camelot so I already had an untarnished reputation before I was born.

I am known as Draco now but my true name is Arthfael Caydranth. I knew my name before I hatched out of my egg as it is usual for dragons to speak to their young when they are still developing inside the eggs. I already had some knowledge of the world by the time I hatched. I do not remember much of my infancy. I have distorted memories of scents and colours and sounds but nothing too complex. In those early days, I knew only of my mother and father's scent, the green of my forest home and the sound of their voices when they sang. My mother would sing more often then my father as I recall.

I had no brothers or sisters since my mother was only able to produce a single egg; an unusual phenomenon among dragons.

My mother was the head of our family and so her word essentially was law which is typical of mothers. We were close allies to two other families of Camelot known as Jeilarth and Kenoth as well as my mother's family, Kelarth.

As I grew older living within the kingdom and mingling with my relatives and family friends it was soon brought to my attention a few particularities of mine that set me apart from others. For one I seemed to lack the ability to breathe fire through my mouth. This was frustrating as no matter how hard I tried, I could not produce flames from my mouth, I could only do it through my nostrils. It is very unusual for dragons, one could say it is unnatural.

Another thing was my wingspan. Most dragons have moderately sized wings that match the size and length of their bodies accordingly, but I was given wings far too large for my body. When I first hatched, my father marveled over the sheer size of my wings and promptly told my mother that I would grow to be the best glider out of all the dragons in Camelot.

At the end of my tail I had retractable spikes that I could expand so they would serve as deadly blades or fold them so my tail could be used as a club. The Elders of my kin were puzzled over my unusual features but none the less, they did treat me with kindness and caring.

At an early age, I have heard from my father how the human realm was without a king and so a sword was placed in a stone and only the true king of England would be able to lift that sword from the stone. Being young and extremely ignorant of the world, I paid very little attention to the stories until I was in my twenty-fifth year. That year there was word that a young human boy by the name of Arthur had pulled the sword out of the stone, much to everyone's surprise.

"He was just a lowly squire," My father told my mother and I one night. "But now he's the king of England! He will lead mankind into a new age!"

My mother was skeptical. She eyed my father. "Perhaps." She said.

Having someone so young as king was indeed worrisome as I knew of Man's follies but if Arthur was not meant to be king then he wouldn't have been able to pull the sword out of the stone after all. However, little did I know what destiny had in store for me. In a few years time I would be involved in the formation of the Knights of the Round Table and the challenges that the young king faced. These are memories that stand out the most in my mind, despite it being centuries ago. They are amongst the most treasured and most painful of memories I have.

I will tell you my tale but the biggest challenge for me is where to start. There are many points where I could begin but I suppose the most appropriate is in the beginning, what led me to Camelot.


	2. A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthfael's kin decided to send him to Camelot

Let me tell you that before the Old Code and King Arthur, there wasn't much honour amongst warriors. You had your select few but it wasn't common to find a man of honour and virtue. I found it difficult to respect the human race the way I was taught to; after all us dragons had made a vow to watch over mankind. Always. And we dragons are true to our word.

I went to King Arthur's castle to watch the new king be sworn in, concealing myself against the stone walls. He was just a young boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes but he held his head high. He looked proud; warlike even. Once I got home, I was scolded by my parents for sneaking off without so much of a hint as to where I was going. I didn't mind the punishment though, it was worth seeing the new king.

I was still rather naive at that age and would often get into trouble, either by my sheer curiosity of the world around me or my sharp tongue. I was still sheltered somewhat by my Elders and was restless. I was tired of my nest and the forest and wanted to get out into the world and I thought that this new king could somehow bring me closer to humanity. I didn't understand them completely because I found mankind was so peculiar in its ways.

On the Sunday following Arthur's swearing in, a friend of mine by the name of Breanainn Kenoth and I went and flew above the various human settlements outside the walled kingdom.

"Do you think they mind us being here?" Breanainn asked me.

"Depends on whoever lives below I think," Said I. "Some humans are rather hostile towards dragons."

We soared over the farms and startled several flocks of sheep, sending them charging down the hills and sent birds scattering in our wake. I made sure to fly with caution, holding my wings just so I could ride the wind. It was Breanainn who was frightening the farm animals below by swooping over suddenly and snapping his jaws at their tails.

"Breanainn stop that!" I scolded. "Common folk don't take us dragons chasing their livestock very well."

Breanainn dismissed me with a wave of his foreclaws. "It'll be fine. Its not like I'm eating their livestock."

"That may be so," I said, trying to reason with my friend. "But our ancestors are notorious for doing such things. We have to assure humans that we mean no harm."

Breanainn seemed to consider this for a moment. "I guess we intimidate them quite a bit."

On this on score I could sympathize with mankind. I know what's its like to encounter someone who is obviously stronger and much larger than you. It's the sort of encounter that leaves you feeling small and vulnerable.

"I guess so." I replied.

We flew on with silence until Breanainn decided to speak again; "Do you think we can fly over the castle again?"

"I suppose." I said hesitantly. "We should take caution; we don't want to cause an uproar."

Breanainn flicked his tail at me. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say."

With that we went on to the castle and soared above it in circles. I never thought just how suspicious that must of looked to spectators below. I mentioned this to Breanainn. "We'll be fine!" He assured me.

He was wrong.

Before I knew it, a large shadow loomed over us and Breanainn's father, Brennus, descended upon us. He roared and we hurriedly flew away from the castle with Brennus snapping at our heels.

Below us, there were humans in the streets and on rooftops looking up at us and it was no wonder that they did. Brennus was a formidable looking red dragon with a loud, ear piercing roar. He was a terrifying figure even to our own kind.

Brennus took me back to my home then left with Breanainn. I hung my head low and approached my parents. "What were you thinking?!" My father roared. "Do you not realize how delicate our relations with humans are? If they begin to see dragons circling their cities, they're going to assume the worst!"

I shrank back. "I'm sorry Father," I mumbled. "I did not realize the impact of my actions."

"Understand that you may not fly farther into Camelot like that again." My mother chided.

"But why?" I dared to ask. "Are we not in league with humanity?"

"We are," My mother responded. "But some humans would pay quite the sum for dragon scales and our young like you are attractive targets for poachers and we cannot risk that. You are still very young."

I would soon learn the full extent of my mother's words.

As punishment for my disobedience, I was confined to our cave until further notice. My parents went out hunting the following morning together as they usually do, leaving me on my own in the cave. It was quite secluded and out in the wilderness so my parents had no worries when they left that morning.

I soon grew restless and bored, but I didn't want to anger my parents a second time in a row so I stayed put. I soon heard voices outside my cave and ventured out to see who it was. I had assumed it was either my mother or father returning.

I was wrong.

It was humans! There were five of them in total brandishing swords, pitchforks, and all sorts of weapons. I felt a twinge of fear for my life but I was still a dragon and therefore I was much larger and more powerful then this small band of humans. With a roar I burst forth from my cave and unleashed a great jet of flame at them, igniting the surrounding grass and foliage ablaze.

They scattered and tried to surround me but one flick of my spiked tail discouraged that course of action.

"What do you want?" I shouted at them. "How dare you invade my home!"

One of the humans tried to get close to me and I sent him sprawling backwards with a swift swipe of my claws. He then lay motionless. I didn't think to stop and ponder how I had killed a human; the race of beings my kin were supposed to protect and look after, but what else was I left to do? I couldn't let them kill me.

Two great shadows passed over head and before I knew it, my mother was by my side and crushed one of the humans in her jaws. The surviving three ran off at the horrific sight and my parents desperately tried to put out the flames that were now consuming the trees around us. The smoke was becoming unbearable so without a word my parents took off into the sky with me following close behind.

We flew on until my mother spotted a lake and we made our landing on the shore. My mother came over and nuzzled my face. "Are you alright Arthfael?"

"I'm fine mother," I replied. "Our home on the other hand is not."

My father shook his head. "Thank the Dragon Heaven we got back when we did."

My mother glanced over at my father. "Arcayus, we must tell the other families of this. This was an unprovoked attack." My father nodded.

I tried to wrap my head around what had just happened, trying to find a reason for this attack. Were they poachers or were they settling an old score? I couldn't tell. In any case, this could be seen as an act of war and we couldn't let this incident go unnoticed. The new King must know what his people are doing to dragons; the allies Camelot can't afford to lose.

"Naranth, we shall call a meeting tonight," My father looked over the lake. "The Elders shall decided what to do then."

And that was that.

Later that night, I was at Breanainn's cave looking after several hatchlings while our parents and the Elders were off at this meeting.

I told my friend about everything that had transpired since this morning. He whistled. "Sounds terrifying. This new king better keep a tighter leash on his people."

We sat there for quite some time, doing our best to entertain the little ones until one of the Elders, Onicul, came in. "Arthfael, come with me." She said then vanished. I had no choice but to follow.

I was brought to a clearing in the forest where all the Elders of the kingdom and our parents were gathered. My mother gave me a reassuring smile. Onicul mirrored that smile to me. "Arthfael" She said. "We have come to a decision that you need to hear. It needs your consent."

_My consent?_ I thought. _Why would they need my consent?_

"With the new king we need to reestablish our alliance with humanity, and so what better way then to have one of our own looking after the kingdom?" Onicul gave me a wry grin.

"I apologize Elder Onicul but I don't follow you." I gave her a puzzled look.

She laughed. "Oh dear Arthfael, we mean that we will be sending you to Camelot to act as our representative. After all, your humour combined with your wisdom will gain you allies. On top of that your natural curiosity will urge you to listen to mankind and study them."

Onicul paused and gave me a thoughtful look. "So you see you're our best choice for this honour."

"How is this an honour?" I protested. "I nearly got killed by a group of them this morning, now you're asking me to aide them! Rubbish!"

Another Elder, I forgot what his name was, frowned. "We have a vow to mankind. We cannot break it, lest we betray our ancestors."

"Our ancestors weren't thinking straight when they made that vow." I retorted. This was met by stunned silence.

Onicul fixed me in an intense gaze. "This is your destiny young one. You are instrumental in our link to humans, understand that."

"I don't want to be that." I whined.

"Too late. In a few days time you will be sent into Camelot." Onicul turned away from me.

"Why in a few days? Why not sooner?" I asked.

"We must let His Majesty know that you are coming," Onicul answered. "Take advantage of this. Prepare yourself for what is to come." With that she flicked her tail at me and strode away and sat at the edge of the clearing, dismissing me. An Elder by the name of Bronix spoke up. "Do we all agree with this?" he looked to my parents. They nodded.

"Arthfael?"

I shrugged. "What choice do I have?"

"Then it's settled," Bronix said. "In a few days time, Arthfael will be leaving us."


	3. Arrival to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthfael departs for Camelot and takes in his new surroundings.

I had never been to Camelot before. I have flew over it many times and I knew what it looked like from above but I had never stepped foot within its stone walls. I was about to go there and I was going to be completely surrounded and out numbered by humans. That made me a little anxious.

About a week later, on a morning where there was no sun and heavy rain fell from the sky, I was set to go to Camelot. Since nature herself was not on my side this particular day, I only hoped that the people of Camelot would be.

My parents and I were staying at my grandparents' home until we could find somewhere else more suitable to live. The fire that I had started had consumed nearly all flora and fauna around our cave and left everything under a pile of ash. There was no way we were going to live in such an environment. We didn't have a permanent home and it was all my fault.

That's when I thought this quest of mine was a punishment from my ancestors. It seemed like it at the time anyway.

I said my goodbyes to my family and set off. I chose to walk through the woods at a leisurely pace because it would delay my arrival and I was reluctant to even have a glimpse of the castle.

I thought about the king again. Surely, he was expecting a much older and far more experienced dragon than myself. Would he be disappointed? Then again maybe he wouldn't, being only a human pup himself. He might be more sympathetic to my cause. Or so I hoped.

I remember Onicul telling me to be confident when I go to the kingdom as both human and dragon alike respect an individual with self-confidence. But not too confident. Then you would be considered cocky and make more enemies then friends that way.

Being so caught up in my thoughts, I failed to see Breanainn climbing the trees above me. He sprang out from one, wings and claws outstretched and knocked me clean on the side. I sprang up, fangs bared and heckles rising. I flared my nostrils, ready to breathe fire in my defense when I caught a glimpse of Breanainn amused expression.

I growled deep in my throat. "You fool I could have reduced you to ash just then. Although I probably would have been doing dragon kind a great service."

"With your nose fire?" He teased. "I doubt it."

I sighed in frustration and continued walking. "You're causing a delay you know."

Breanainn laughed but walked on next to me. "Yes, because in you're such a hurry." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Tell me Arthfael, what exactly are you going to say to King Arthur when you get there?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know. What am I supposed to tell him? That we dragons swear our allegiance? Tell him we want to be allies? Offer my services to him? I just don't know Breanainn!"

Breanainn snorted. "You serving a human king? That's rich, you're far too sarcastic to last in a royal court."

"Then you do it, O Great and Mighty Breanainn, wisest of us all."

"Me? No way, that's your burden!"

"Such a great friend you are," I eyed him suspiciously. "Didn't your father forbid you from leaving home?"

Breanainn snorted. "Since when do I ever listen?"

I laughed. "Good point."

We came upon a human made dirt road where a road sign with an arrow bore the name "Camelot". Breanainn gave it a scrutinizing glare. "I thought most humans couldn't read." He remarked.

"Most can't but I suppose this is for those that can."

Breanainn turned and faced me. "I suppose I better get going now. I hate being out in this weather. Good luck and take care of yourself Arthfael."

I smiled and nodded. "Of course friend."

We parted ways and I went on my way down the dirt road. I looked up to the trees above me and vainly hoped that the rain would allow some sort of reprieve. No such luck. As I walked, the dirt beneath my feet turned to mud and I sank somewhat into the ground. I snorted in frustration as I lifted a hand off the ground. Flying seemed like a rather attractive means of travel.

Might as well, I thought. I was born with such abnormally huge wings, might as well use them.

With that I unfolded my wings and launched myself towards the grey sky, squinting against the rain. I leveled out and flew on with the rain pelting my back and wings. The rain eventually lessened little by little until it stopped altogether. Thank the ancestors for that.

Ahead of me the land rose sharply and there atop the hill sat a large white castle nestled within great stone walls, that ran all along the top of the hill; completely gating in the castle and the kingdom. Dotted around the kingdom sat farms of various kinds. I took a sharp intake of breath at the sight. Camelot.

I couldn't understand why I was suddenly regarding the kingdom with such reverence. Maybe it was the way the rays of the sun peaked through the grey clouds and hit the whitewashed stone of Camelot, making it glow. Or maybe it was because I had a feeling that my life was about to change drastically; for better or for worse.

Roads turned and twisted through the land below me, branching off into different roads that led to farms or far off from Camelot. But all the roads in sight led to the front gate.

I had almost forgotten about the front gate. I was unsure of where I would enter. Flying straight to the castle and just landing in the courtyard seemed risky and a bit rude so I opted to go to the front gate instead.

I made my descend and landed within a few leagues away from the gate. I could see the guards and civilians watching me apprehensively. Of course they would. I held my head high and strode straight up to the gate.

"I am Arthfael Caydranth, of the dragons of Camelot," I bowed respectfully at this. "I was set here to gain an audience with His Majesty King Arthur."

One of the guards scowled. "On what business?"

"I would like to discuss the alliance between dragons and men," I replied, hoping I sounded confident. "We dragons will pledge our loyalty to the king if he wishes it." I paused and suddenly remembered what I mentioned to Breanainn a few minutes ago. "I would also like to offer my services to His Majesty. I believe his is expecting me."

The guards seemed to ponder this while a train of civilians hung back away from the gate, waiting for me to leave. A few brave souls came within a few inches of my tail staring at me curiously. I did my best to ignore them.

One of the guards frowned at me but he nodded to the other guards. He waved through the gate. "Stick to the main roads," he told me in passing. "They're the only ones big enough for you, they'll lead you straight to the castle."

The guards seemed to have doubted me but they would of been told of my arrival, wouldn't they? Looking around I could see there were archers on the walls and on some of the rooftops. Images of those arrows piercing my flesh had me shivering. If they had a cause for doubt they would be able to kill me quickly.

I swallowed and continued down the street. The people there let me through easily enough and I smiled warmly at them. It was of no surprise that a select few returned the gesture. There was a part of me that couldn't understand their unease. Did they really think that I was some unpredictable, bloodthirsty beast with an intangible liking for human flesh?

It was all so ridiculous what minstrels will tell people and all the more ridiculous that people believe them!

To a human the distance from the gate to the castle would of been daunting, but I quickly found myself approaching the castle faster than I had anticipated.

None of this made sense to me. If the Elders wanted to continue our alliance with man then why send one of the youngest in the kingdom? In any circumstances it would of made more sense to send two Elders or even send a much older dragon to accompany me; one that is experienced with human politics at least.

The castle towered over me, casting me in its shadow. I faltered in my steps. I stood still for quite some time before I finally shook my head and resumed walking. I went boldly to a group of guards. I explained to them my mission and I waited with baited breathe to be allowed entry.

They all knew what I was there for but a young dragon standing at their doorstep instead of an old one probably seemed ludicrous. Laughable really. A strong and mighty race like dragons sends one of its youngest to speak for them?

I began to fear that I would be turned away but then one of the guards told me that I was permitted to enter the courtyard, as I would not fit in the royal court. I sat out in the open, swishing my tail back and forth, waiting. I didn't know if Arthur was even interested and that made me nervous. I felt ridiculous for being so worried over talking to a adolescent human but the logical side of my mind reasoned that this adolescent human was a king, ruling the land where my people lived.

If I somehow make a grave mistake then the fate of my kin will be a dire one for sure.

Accompanied by guards, servants, and people of the court the king made an appearance at last. I stood and lowered my head until my snout touched the ground as a sort of bow. I raised my head. I then found myself staring into the startling blue eyes of King Arthur.

And suddenly I knew. I had a distinct feeling. That somehow, this human pup was destined for greatness.

The sensation I felt took me by surprise.

And I was at a loss for words.


	4. A Few Words With the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthfael meets King Arthur and a new friend.

It took me several moments to speak and I would have made a fool of myself if Arthur did not take the lead so to speak.

"Arthfael Caydranth," He gave me a warm smile and bowed his head respectfully. "Long have your kin lived side by side with the people of Camelot."

I nodded and smiled shyly at the king. "Of course Your Majesty. My people wish to continue our alliance with mankind. Also, I wish to offer my services to you Sire." I desperately tried to think of how to go about this carefully. "I can only hope that I may be of use to you."

Arthur gave me a calculating look and I felt my resolve crumble to bits. "Sire, if I may be so bold, what I really mean to say is that I have noticed the unease and tension between dragons and man. My kith and kin are afraid that humans will turn on us and slay us all. Several attacks on our nests have been made already. I believe that if you allow me to serve you, people will begin to see that dragons only want peace and they will begin to trust us again as their allies."

I tensed, wondering if I had said too much. I saw something change in Arthur's eyes but I could not identify what it was. I had never encountered a human so unreadable in my life.

He seemed to be thinking of what I said. He looked to me. "Arthfael," He said. "Your services I gladly accept."

I smiled in relief and bowed. "Thank you." A quick glance at the group shown that they seemed to agree with the king's decision. Who better to serve and protect a king then a dragon? If there was any doubt, everyone decided to stay silent.

"As for the attacks on your kin, I will look into issuing a law that makes the slaying of dragons a punishable offense," Arthur said. "Giving dragons a more equal status."

 _I'm starting to like you already._ I thought. If killing dragons was illegal then that meant dragons would have to be treated with better regard in law if a murder did take place. It was a place to start. However, in the back of my mind I knew that passing such law to protect dragons would meet resistance. No doubt all present were thinking the same thing.

"Many of the people will not like that Your Highness." A man in the entourage cautioned.

"That I have no doubt," Arthur replied, looking over to the man. "But we'll have to work on that won't we?"

* * *

After a lengthy discussion with the king concerning where I was to stay and a rough outline of my duties I was dismissed from his presence. I was to stay in the stables of the castle, as they were of a massive size, and I was wait to be told what my duties were to be. Which was understandable enough; how many dragons served a monarch by their own free will?

I settled in the stable and sighed. My short conversation with Arthur went better then I had anticipated. In fact, the whole day had gone better then I had anticipated. This was going to be my home now as I was going to be protecting the kingdom and the king most importantly.

I wondered if Camelot went to war would I be expected to go as well? After all there was real fear of the Saxons invading. Would I have to defend His Majesty? Either way I would have to save the king if he were in danger and thus earn my place amongst my ancestors. What if I died beforehand?

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud crash on the other end of the stables. The horses perked their ears up and turned their heads towards the source of the noise. I could smell a human pup. "Come on out where I can see you." I commanded.

A young girl came out of the shadows and approached me tentatively. She couldn't of been any more then ten years old.

I couldn't contain my surprise. "I thought they had boys working in the stables."

"They usually do," She said in a soft, timid voice. "But I had nowhere else to go and Gilda was kind enough to let me stay here in exchange for work."

I assumed that Gilda was another servant of the castle. I smiled at the girl. "What is your name young'un?"

The girl hesitated but told me her name anyway. "I'm Katherine."

"I'm Arthfael." Her fear was beginning to unnerve me a bit. "Now don't be shy. I don't bite." Katherine decided to take me on my word and sat on the straw close to me.

"So are you really staying?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm to protect this kingdom for now on." Doing what on a day to day basis I was yet to find out.

Katherine said nothing and only stared at me in amazement. I chuckled. "What is it that you find so fascinating may I ask?"

Katherine's cheeks turned bright red and she looked to the floor. "I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I never met a dragon before. Gilda says dragons are bad."

I clucked at the girl. "A dragon would never hurt a soul, unless they tried to hurt them first." I had a sudden dislike to Gilda, whoever she was. "Who's Gilda? You mentioned her a few times already."

"She's a cook in the castle," Katherine fiddled with her skirts, smiling. "She lets me stay here." An odd look came over the girl's face. I gave her an incredulous look. "What is it?"

She continued to fiddle with her skirt and looked to the floor. "Would you take me flying Arth- Arthfa-." She struggled to say my name.

"Arthfael," I supplied. "You want to ride on my back?" I felt uneasy about the prospect. Images of a human child plummeting to her death filled my mind. There were no such things as saddles when it came to riding dragon back, as it wasn't common practice. There was nothing for her to cling onto once I was airbourne. At least if I was a horse Katherine would have a mane to keep her aloft but for a dragon? There was nothing.

"Katerine," I said, trying dearly not to hurt her feelings. "I think it'd be too dangerous for me to take you flying but how about I take you around the castle grounds on foot?"

Katherine was quiet and I thought that she would be angry at me but she only looked up at me with disappointment clear as day in her eyes. "You won't fly?"

I shook my head. "Unless your kin invents a saddle that we dragons can wear then yes. But until then, we're staying on the ground. So how about it?" I stood up as tall as the stable roof would let me, giving Katherine an inquiring look.

Her face broke out into a large smile. "Yes!" She clambered up my back and nestled on my shoulders. I smiled at her change in heart and trotted out of the stables.

I made my way to the gardens of the castle with a giggling Katherine on the back. What a sight it must of been. A young, laughing child astride a dragon.

"Run Arty!" She squealed. I obliged her and sprint to one end of the gardens to the other before racing to the courtyard. I repeated this route a few times until alas our fun and games was ended by a tall, thin women shouting obscene things at me. She came at me from across the gardens with a face that looked like thunder.

Katherine slid off my back and landed roughly on the ground.

The women brandished a wooden spoon and waved it at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

 _What does it look like we're doing?_ I wanted to say. "Little Katherine here wanted a ride around the castle."

"Gilda," Katherine whined. "We didn't mean anything by it!"

"I'll deal with you later!" Gilda snapped. She pointed a finger in my face. "You. Stay away from Katherine. Our new king may be fool enough to buy into your tricks but you failed to convince the rest of us."

"The rest of you?" I said. "By that do you mean yourself?"

Gilda looked flustered as her cheeks turned red. With a huff she snatched Katherine's hand and dragged her away. Katherine gave me a wave before they vanished into the castle.

Anger still coursed through my veins and I paced around the gardens muttering angrily to myself. So that was Gilda. If there were more humans like her then my time in Camelot was going to be rough.

I heard someone approach from behind and whirled around to see who it was. It was Arthur. I bowed. "Your Majesty."

Arthur gave me a curt nod, looking pleased with himself. "So I see you've met Gilda."

"Oh dear heavens you saw that?"

Arthur laughed at my reaction. "Don't look so embarrassed, you're not the first unfortunate soul that she's snapped at. She's very protective of Katherine."

I gave him an incredulous look. _You think?_

"She was the same way towards me" Arthur gave me a knowing look. "She just doesn't warm up to strangers all too quickly."

I sighed. "There are many like Gilda who doubt me." That was more of a question then a statement.

Arthur pressed his lips together. Obviously I broached a subject that bothered him. "I'm sorry," I murmured. "I spoke too freely."

The king raised a hand to stop me. "No, it's alright." He looked off over the garden, deep in thought. "You're right. There's a lot of fear of dragons here in Camelot which needs to change." He looked to me. "I can only pray that your presence will assure the people that dragons are our allies."

I nodded in understanding. "I hope so too Your Majesty."

The fact that the king trusted me enough to confide in me convinced me that I had to do all I could to fulfill my duties to the fullest. _I won't fail you king!_ "I won't fail." I blurted out.

Arthur seemed surprised at my sudden outburst but gave me a quick smile.

I looked up at the walls of the castles and saw the sun was beginning to set. I should go out and hunt for my supper but I was afraid of excusing myself from Arthur's presence unless he permitted it. I summed up the courage to ask. "Sire, may I be excused? It's getting dark and I'd like to eat before nightfall."

"Of course." Arthur stood back as I stretched my wings out.

With a great sweep of my wings I was launched airbourne and flew directly towards the forests surrounding the kingdom. It would be easier for me to sneak a few sheep away from a local farm but doing so would automatically turn people against me. I rode the wind and scanned the forest below while trying to pick up the scent of potential prey.

I am able to track down a buck fairly quickly and descend on him before he had a chance to escape. After my meal I headed straight back to the castle and went to the stables. I felt tired and weary after all that had occurred today and my mind was reeling at how much my life was going to change. I flopped down on the straw grateful and settled in for the night.

I could only imagine what I would be doing tomorrow.


	5. Making an Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthfael defends Camelot.

The next morning I received a rude awakening by a soldier. "Wake up dragon!" He snarled. "Saxons are attacking the kingdom! Now here's your chance to prove your worth." With that he charged out of the stables and I followed behind. I charged into the castle courtyard and took flight without thinking twice about it.

I flew towards the main gate of the kingdom and saw a large group of Saxon soldiers battling a group of Camelot's soldiers. Behind them, many of the farms were burnt along with their crops. I knew these parts of England had been invaded by the Saxons before but I certainly wasn't expecting them to appear so unexpectedly.

With a great roar I flew at the Saxons and unleashed two jets of flame at them that billowed up towards the sky as it hit the ground. They screamed and scattered while some that were out of reach fired arrows. Several hit my shoulders and limbs, bouncing off my scales harmlessly. I could have laughed at them until one of their arrows struck me in the belly.

I cried out in pain and faltered mid flight causing me to fall rapidly to the ground. I landed roughly on the ground and found myself surrounded by Saxons. Hissing and crouching low on the ground, I extended the spikes on the my tail and swung them wildly at anyone near me. I hit several, killing them instantly and lashed out at those in front with my claws.

I was soon surrounded by human bodies and paused for a moment to look to the kingdom wall. I happened to see a knight fall to the ground a few leagues from me. A Saxon stood over him and was about to finish him off. In panic, I leaped to the knight's aid and crushed the Saxon soldier with my claws.

I stood over the injured knight protectively and fought off any other attackers. Eventually, the Saxons fled the kingdom, leaving their dead behind.

Gently, I helped the knight to his feet and up onto my back. "Don't despair sir knight," I said. "I'll get you to safety."

He slumped against my neck and mumbled something unintelligible. "I beg your pardon?" I asked. He said no more and I feared that he might be dead. "Don't you worry," I reassured him. "I'm going to get you help, just hang on tight." I galloped towards the gate and terrified those who were there. "I got a wounded knight here!" I shouted. "Where do I take him?"

I was directed to a church and didn't stop for anyone until I got there. I stopped outside the church and let the knight be taken off of my back and taken into the church. I approached a woman that humans would call a nun and asked of the knight's condition. She shook her head and said she was uncertain of his fate.

My heart sunk.

As I stood outside the church a part of me hoped that I had impressed the people of Camelot and had somehow increased their confidence in me. I could only hope that they now realized how having a dragon on their side would give them a huge advantage.

I left the church, returning to the front gate. The soldiers were there, bloodied and dirty as ever but they looked to me with awe and a hint of fear I think. I suppose they saw how powerful I was and how dangerous I could be to them. Perhaps they were glad that I was fighting for them and not for the Saxons.

It was then that the adrenaline I had felt left me and intense pain replaced it. I groaned and nearly fell to the ground. I looked to my underbelly and saw the same offending arrow that had struck me. A soldier gave me a worried look. "What's wrong dragon?"

In answer I leaned back and on one side and lifted an arm up; exposing my underbelly. "You need to get that looked at dragon." The soldier said. I nodded and hobbled back to the church.

The nun I had met before was there. "Anymore wounded?"

"Just me." I replied and showed her my wound.

"Oh dear heavens," She gasped. "Lie down on your side." She called a few other nuns and people to aid her.

Searing pain tore through my body as the nuns tended to my wound. A thick river of blood spilled out of my wound and formed a small pool on the cobblestone. A group of spectators looked on. "Give a wounded dragon some dignity will you?" I snapped at them.

The nuns managed to stop the bleeding and rid of the arrow. I told them to not worry about it as us dragons heal remarkably quick and the small hole left behind by the arrow will be a scab by nightfall. I thanked the nuns and stood on shaky legs. _By the heavens, it hurts._ I hobbled down to the front gate, doing my best not to jar my injury much more.

I came to the front gate where soldiers were collecting the bodies of their fellow soldiers. I offered my assistance but one soldier snorted and spat. "You are injured dragon! You would be of no help."

Although stung, I felt it wise for me to survey the area to make sure the enemy was really gone. I voiced my concern to the soldiers and they waved me away. My belly cramps painfully as I lift off the ground. I only manage to stay a few feet in the air before I have no choice but to give up on the prospect of flying altogether. The discomfort is too much.

"Stay grounded dragon," A middle aged man said to me, offering me a kind smile. "I think the Saxons are long gone anyway. Can't have the king's dragon out of service now."

I smiled sheepishly at him, feeling embarrassed. "You're right."

I stood there a little awkwardly, unsure of what to do with myself. With a huff I went back into the city. I thought that now I was in service to the king and our alliance with man kind was guaranteed somewhat, I return to my kin and tell them the news before heading straight back to Camelot. Sensing the terror around me, perhaps that might have to wait. Seeing me fly away might demoralize the citizens.

But I still desired to speak to Beanainn and my family. I also wanted to speak with Bronix because all of this still seemed so unthinkable and I needed someone who could provide me with answers that would ground me. She and the others had dropped me in this environment without so much of an explanation.

In the mean time I had Katherine. I think. Judging by Gilda's hostility I wouldn't be seeing much of my young friend. The thought made my heart clench and hate Gilda. I could rationalize the cook's behaviour with her fear of dragons but I did not harm Katherine and never would. My only wish is that Gilda would see that.

But that will take a long time and with a tremendous amount of effort on my part.

I strode through the streets of Camelot and paid no heed to the humans rushing past me. I was in pain and I began to doubt whether or not I would make it to the castle without collapsing. I almost laughed at my folly. Such trouble and pain for so small a wound. Or so I tried to tell myself. The Saxon arrow had gone deeper then I had anticipated and although the nuns and holy men did their best to help me, their knowledge in dragons was limited. I don't think they had any idea as to how to treat a dragon's wounds.

Armed with determination and plain stubbornness, I made my way to the castle and gratefully collapsing in the stable. How I made it so far was beyond me. I lay on my side and groaned, grateful that I was thin and lanky enough to fit inside the building.

"Arty?"

I perked up and smiled at my visitor. Katherine smile back.

"I thought Gilda had told you to stay away." I smirked, impressed by her rebellion.

"You're my friend!" She cried. "You're a friendly dragon!"

I laid my head back down, chuckling softly to myself. "Indeed."

Katherine looked me down from snout to tail and a worried expression came over her features. "You're hurt."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I forced a smile. "Like I said, I'll be fine. Us dragons heal faster then humans." I sighed. "I just need to rest." I looked over to her. "You better get back to the castle before you get in trouble."

She nodded and quickly left the stables.

I lay my head back down and settled in to sleep. Eventually I drifted to sleep. When I woke it was midday and I felt much better then I had before. Crouching on unsteady legs I go out of the stable and stretch in the sun.

A servant walks by. "Feeling better dragon?"

I nod. "Much better."

What should I be doing right now? I still felt uneasy mainly because I had no clear idea what to do at any time. I knew I would protect the kingdom and most importantly, the king himself, but if everything as going to be peaceful with only a raid here and there then there wasn't much point of me being here. I suppose I am to serve as a sort of security blanket for the populace as no doubt they had seen or have heard of what I done at the gate.

It was frustrating to be a chest piece in someone else's sick game.

"Dragon!?"

May the ancestors above have mercy on me. I know that voice without having to look.

It was Gilda.

"By the ancestors above," I groaned. "Leave a recovering dragon in peace. We have rather short fuses when we feel unwell." _Unwell enough to eat humans._ I think. I safely tuck that thought away.

Gilda scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "As if I care. No, I'm not here to ridicule you, I came here to thank you for protecting the kingdom. I fully expected you to turn and run."

I cocked my head at her. "You're thanking me? That's a surprise."

"Don't get used to it," She snapped. "I'm just glad that Katherine is safe; that's what matters to me in the end." She leaves and doesn't see the smug grin on my face.

 _Gilda: 0_.

_Arthfael: 1_


	6. A Few More Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthfael is introduced to Sir Lancelot and a squire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing a bit as I'm transferring this story over to AO3 as I am being reminded of how cliche my writing was back in 2014. This story was my first real attempt to write a full-length fanfic rather than a one-shot or a drabble. I certainly will come back and do some intensive editing on this story once it's complete.

The kingdom seemed to have gotten over the shock of the attack that afternoon which I attributed to the fact that events such as that occur more often then not. Since no one had summoned me I took seize of the quiet to walk around the perimeter of the kingdom. My short sleep had done me a world of good and I had the energy to walk the distance. I felt content as I looked at the landscape around me.

I thought of my mother and father and how this was truly my first time so far away from home, permanently it seemed. I wondered what Breanainn was doing (causing trouble no doubt) and whatever Onicul had in mind for my future; something I had thought about many times. I found it strange how all my kin were more than willing to drop me in a unknown surrounding without so much of an explanation as to why I was there, only that I had to go.

I saw no way out of my situation. After this morning's incident, I feared that the people of Camelot would cling to me and become far too dependent on my protection. They, after all, were crediting me with chasing the Saxons off. They were convinced that I had won a victory for them.

I walked around the walls of the kingdom until I came back to the front gate. I stopped and observed the farmers and peasants leaving and coming into the kingdom. I felt an odd sense of protectiveness over them and smiled at them. To my delight some smiled back or waved.

I suddenly remembered I had not seen the king since yesterday and should probably speak with him. No doubt he was wondering what state I was in or where I gone off to. Besides Katherine, I considered Arthur to be my only friend and Katherine was too young to understand most of my thoughts anyway.

There was an annoying cramping in my gut as I had walked quite a distance so soon after recovering from an injury, but I was too stubborn to let that deter me and carried my sorry self up into the sky. I dropped as gracefully as I could in the castle courtyard and lay in the gardens.

I saw a servant pass through the gardens and asked him if the king has asked of me. He replied that His Majesty had not but that he would tell His Majesty that I was back at the castle.

I let out a huff and rested my chin on my arm. Boredom is my worst enemy it seems as I was always in a quest for entertainment as a hatchling. Even in my twenties, that hasn't changed. What was I do to then? Lie around and wait until I was needed? No, us dragons were made to roam, after all we were born with wings for a reason weren't we?

I felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Outside of Katherine and King Arthur; there really wasn't anyone else for me to converse with.

Feeling frustrated, I get back up and head over to the barracks of the castle. No doubt some knights or soldiers would be training there. Perhaps watching human males pummel each other in a contest to see who is superior will provide some sort of amusement. Maybe.

I hear the clashing of swords and shouting before the barracks are within sight. There is a ring out front of the barracks and just as I had predicted some soldiers were gathered around the ring watching two shirtless men parry. They were dirty as if they had been rolling around in the dirt, their hair was disheveled, and both snarled at each other.

Their audience was so enraptured by their quarrel that none bothered to look my way when I took my place behind them.

One of the men, probably in his late twenties, with dark hair and eyes and a tall, stocky build sensed some hesitation in his opponent and effectively knocked the other off balance. His opponent, much younger then he with red hair but just as tall and intimidating, fell and cursed loudly.

The winner raised his arms in triumph, raising his sword high as his audience cheered him on. "You see lads that is why you don't hesitate in battle." He sauntered over to the loser and extended his hand. "If I was your enemy Byron, you'd be dead!"

Byron reluctantly accepted the man's hand and was hefted to his feet. "Just because you're a knight doesn't mean you should show off now." Poor human pup had a defeatist's attitude! I chuckled.

The knight and Byron turned and saw me for the first time. Byron's face broke into a wide grin and his eyes lit up in excitement while the knight kept his composure but I could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So it's the King's Dragon," The knight said, handing his sword to a squire and putting his hands on his hips.

I nodded my head politely. "My name is Arthfael Caydranth."

"I'm Sir Lancelot," The knight replied. "And this here is Byron."

I smiled at the enthusiastic youth and the knight below me. "People already have a name for me?"

Lancelot left the ring and stood in front of me. "That's right. You did help defend the kingdom and you were sent here by your kin to serve His Majesty."

Byron hurried out of the ring as two more opponents headed into the ring and stood next to Lancelot. I winked at the boy. "Caught in a daydream are we?" I asked him.

Byron face turned a bright red, which made Lancelot laugh loudly. "One would think so!"

I turned to Lancelot quickly casting my jocularity away as I then remembered the knight I rescued. "Lancelot I took a wounded knight out of battle today and I was wondering if you could tell me who he was."

"What did he look like?"

"He was around your age I'd wager but I didn't really get to see his face. His wounds were very serious so I took him to the church by the front gate." My description sounded very weak and didn't seem very helpful.

Lancelot mulled it over for a moment or two then turned his face back to me. "The church by the front gate you say? Yes, I remember the nuns there telling me about you bringing someone in. That was Sir Kay."

"How is he?"

Lancelot shrugged. "The nuns don't know if he'll make it. His father wants him back home but the priest is afraid that moving Kay will kill him."

I visibly deflated and I kneaded my claws into the dirt, not wanting to look at Lancelot. I had the sense that Kay was a good friend of his. "He's a good friend of yours." I said.

Lancelot winced and I instantly regretted asking the question. How I wish you could fetch words back! "Yes, Kay and I trained together." He glanced behind him at the battling duo then turned back to me. "I just hope he makes it."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." I apologized.

Lancelot waved my apology away. "It's alright."

Byron smiled weakly at me. "Do you have any good friends? Back home I mean?"

I nodded. "One good friend actually. His name is Breanainn."

Lancelot clasped his hands together. "Well gentlemen, I'd love to sit and chat but I stink and am need of a bath so I'll see you both later." The knight gave a small wave and was soon out of sight. I jerked my head in the direction he left. "You and the knight seem to know each other well."

"I'm not a knight or anything," Byron explained. "But he helps me out from time to time. I guess we are pretty close."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You guess?"

"Well what I mean-" He fumbled.

"I was only joking," I interrupted. "You don't have to explain." I could see now that Byron was easily flustered. Oh I could have fun with this one.

"Oh for the love of God," Byron muttered. "It's bad enough that Lancelot is constantly teasing me about things, now I got two people in on it."

I shook my head slowly. I sniffed the air dramatically. "I think you should have a bath too; you stink."

Byron huffed. "So rude."

"Smile Byron! Be happy human pup!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Byron stalked away muttering all sorts of curses at both Lancelot and myself. Very easily bothered that one was.

Left alone with a crowd of strangers I decided to stay and watch the duels that followed. It was amusing watching the mock battles but what was more amusing was what the spectators would shout to the pair in the ring.

It bought me time to think about my new friends. Could I call them friends? Lancelot seemed to be an entirely trustworthy person as I could not sense any negativity about him but my sixth sense were never as acute as other dragons. Byron on the other hand was cowardly, nervous, and probably more likely to resort to betrayal than Lancelot.

I could be wrong though. I had just met them after all so how could I be sure of their character? _Arthfael you are too paranoid..._

All I could do now was to get to know my acquaintances as I would be seeing more of them in my daily life here in the kingdom. Even if I ended up not liking them, I still have to tolerate them. I had already learned that from Gilda. If anything I didn't want to adopt the attitude and negative vibe that Byron had!

The training session drew to a close so I went back to pacing, trying to occupy myself with something. _Why do I have nothing to do?! Why do I sit idle?_ If this was how my days were going to be spent then I was going to go mad...

I wanted to be in the company of the young King but I knew that was folly; he was probably busy. I could not explain it but his presence comforted me and one will cling to whatever gives them a sense of security. Deep down there was more to it then that. He had what we dragons call an old soul, that is a soul that has lived before in another lifetime. I could sense it in him.

Is this why Onciul sent me here? Did she sense it too?

* * *

I did my usual hunting that evening and settled back in the stable with Katherine and Byron.

"Where's Lancelot?" I asked.

"Oh he's in charge of a few guards tonight on guard duty," Byron laughed. "Which is something he hates!" I laughed with him, unsettling a few horses with the noise.

Katherine sat curled up by my elbow and was tapping the scales there. "So you're friends with a knight?"

"I suppose so." I answered.

"But knights slay dragons!" Katherine protested, furrowing her brow.

"Not anymore." I chided gently. "And I doubt Lancelot would harm the King's Dragon."

"You know Sir Kay's father is a nobleman." Byron broke in.

"So?"

"So once he hears that you saved his son then he'll reward you handsomely." Byron gave me a look as if I should have drawn this conclusion myself.

"We still don't know if Kay is going to live." I hissed, feeling anger deep within my breast. "The last thing I want or will think about, if he dies, is gold."

Byron held his hands up. "No offense intended. I thought dragons hoarded gold and relics."

"Some families do," I rumbled, slowly calming down. "The ones who inherited that treasure from their ancestors. Us dragons gave up looting long before I was born."

Byron scoffed. "It appears I have a lot to learn about dragons."

"Indeed you do."

"So how old are you Arthfael?"

I gave him an amused glance. "I'm twenty-five years. And you?"

"I'm nineteen. Twenty-five is awfully young for a dragon." He looked confused.

"Yes there are young dragons. And infants too." I shook my head. "Human pup you certainly need an education in dragons."

Byron turned red. "I didn't know. It's not like I was taught or anything-"

"Enough Byron. I was teasing you."

Byron groaned and threw straw in my direction. "I swear you're here to make my life Hell."

I grinned. "It appears to be that way."


	7. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthfael's mother visits Camelot.

The following morning after I had breakfast I was summoned to speak with Arthur. The servant didn't give much detail as to why the King wanted to see me, only that I had to meet him in the courtyard straight away. I felt much anxiety over the call. Was it one of the Elders or my parents?

It was my mother. I restrained the urge to run to her and forced myself to walk calmly to her side. "Mother," I smiled. "It's good to see you."

My mother and I briefly touched noses in greeting. "Son, I hope you are doing well."

I bowed my head to Arthur and stood as tall and proud as I could, feeling elated that my mother was here.

"Your Majesty I trust that my son has been of service to you?" My mother gave me a sideways glance as she spoke and smirked.

Arthur smiled broadly looking to me then to my mother. "Indeed."

I shifted from side to side, feeling uncomfortable and wishing the intense scrutiny I was getting from both my mother and Arthur would end.

When it became unbearable, I decided to speak. "Mother what is going on?"

My mother gave me a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

I huffed; my patience was now at its peak and I had questions that needed to be answered. "Why am I here? What purpose does it serve?"

My mother and Arthur exchanged looks before she replied with an answer. "As you know, relations between dragons and humans have been strained over the past centuries. However, the families in the area decided together to try a way to improve the relationship we have with humans, to prove that we can live in peace with each other. That is where you come in Arthfael."

"Why me in particular?"

"What better way to prove to the other kingdoms of Britain that dragons are their allies? By having a dragon work with one of them." My mother gave me a smile. "We could of picked an older, much more experience dragon but the Elders said that the ancestors wanted you."

I felt annoyed that I was their test dummy. "I don't appreciate being someone else's experiment." I retorted.

"No of course not, but the ancestors have decided that you must walk this path."

"As destiny?"

"More or less. You are young Arthfael and more open to new ideas and concepts as well as being more restrained then the other youths." My mother spoke as if it was all quite obvious. "You have a wisdom beyond your years that can be instrumental in uniting man and dragon. Remember you must earn your place amongst the stars, this is the ancestors showing you the way to do it."

I did not reply right away, instead I let this new found information sink in. Now it all made sense. I now realized that I had a purpose here, like it was fate. I had to stay in line or else my kin may be in jeopardy.

I remembered the old stories of humans slaying dragons; St. George, St. Michael, Beowulf and Cadmus were some of the most notorious. In all the stories dragons are bloodthirsty creatures who kill on a whim and kidnap maidens and often had a grotesque appearance about them (the story of St. Michael featured a dragon with seven heads, ten horns, seven crowns on his head and a tail so large that it knocked some stars to the earth).

My kind has been associated with the Devil and a symbol of greed, depravity, chaos, and death.

It was all rubbish of course.

It was time to change that and I had to do my part somehow.

"So it all depends on me behaving myself?" I asked.

"More or less." My mother said.

"Great," I muttered. "How wonderful it is to be given this burden!" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

My mother cast me a sharp look. "Arthfael, it is not as bad as you make it out to be."

"But how would you know?!"

My mother stiffened. "When I was your age-no, younger actually-I was friends with a young human girl named Anna. I knew her and kept watch over her until illness stole her, and I can tell you Arthfael that an alliance between man and dragon is not impossible."

"If it's not impossible then why hasn't it happened?" I huffed.

"Misunderstanding." Arthur replied.

"Alright," I sighed after a moment of silence had passed. "I understand now, my place here is an important one and so I shall do my best to prove to the people of Camelot that I am not the blood-crazed, man-eating creature they have been taught about all their lives."

My mother smiled. "Good."

I looked at her sideways. "No doubt you already heard what had occurred yesterday morning."

My mother's smile turned even brighter. "Yes of course I have! I'm very proud of you!"

I puffed my chest out in pride and my mother rested her cheek against mine. "Seems like you're proving your worth to the ancestors already!"

For quite some time afterward, my mother, Arthur, and I spent time on the grounds of the castle wasting the time away. I was glad that the king had no official business to attend to today as he is favourable company to be in. A very intelligent boy Arthur was; he spoke of things that most boys had either no knowledge or interest in.

 _The prophesy foretold of a great king who would end in tragedy_. I pushed that unpleasant thought out of my mind as it tied my stomach in knots.

"If I may inquire Your Highness," My mother cocked her head to the side. "Wouldn't someone your age still be receiving an education?"

Arthur seemed to find her question amusing. "Of course Naranth. I have been going to see Merlin, perhaps you heard of him?"

My mother's eyes twinkled. "Ah yes Emrys Merlin, the great wizard. He was an ally of my grandparents. That was when magic and enchantment was rampant, but I'm afraid those days are drawing to a close."

"That's what he tells me."

"You know Merlin?" I asked my mother, staring at her in amazement.

She chuckled. "Yes I did. I was very small but I remember him, had a long, gray beard that I nearly set on fire." She laughed at the memory. "I don't know if he still remembers me, that was a long time ago and I am much bigger then I was then."

"Then you'll have to go and talk to him." I suggested. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Maybe another time." My mother stood and stretched her wings out. "I'm afraid I must go my son. I will be back soon." We touched noses and she nodded politely to the king and flew off into the noon-hour sky.


	8. The King's Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin enters the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For writing Merlin, I absolutely took inspiration from Disney's 'The Sword in the Stone.'

That same day I met Merlin for the first time.

Arthur said he was to see Merlin later that day and that he would bring me along if I wished to meet the wizard. I agreed at first as the thought of meeting the legendary wizard was an opportunity not to be missed. It wasn't until I was standing under the window where Merlin stayed in the castle did I begin to doubt what I was doing.

The wizard came down from his lonely tower and stood before me and Arthur. Merlin appeared to be a wizened old man dressed in grey robes and had long white hair and beard. His piercing blue eyes fixed me in their gaze and they weren't looking at me with any feeling of goodwill.

There was a heavy silence as Merlin looked me over, sizing me up it seemed. His rested his hands on the top of his staff which was carved with runes of symbols and smirked as if remembering some joke. "So young Dragon," He said finally. "What is your name?"

"Arthfael Caydranth and you're Merlin I presume?"

"You presumed correctly," The wizard replied. "Although I am known by other names as well, Emrys, Ambrosius, Myrddin Wylt to name a few."

""The Wild Man of the Woods". You were quite mad for a few years there."

"Ah yes," Merlin seemed gave me an amused glance. "I have been healed of such an affliction since then." The wizard tapped his head.

"Some of the people call him the Son of the Devil." Arthur told me.

"Son of the Devil? Pah!" Merlin bristled. "Fools are quick to label things they don't understand as evil."

That was too true. I nodded in agreement. "Too true." I murmured.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was thrown onto my side by some invisible force.

Merlin had taught Arthur a lesson and then decided he would train me too. "The way you fight is reckless and impulsive, there is no thought involved." He scolded. "You need to learn to think with your head when in battle."

I moved to get up but something forcefully pinned me to the ground. Merlin approached me, his staff pointed down at me. I continued to struggle while Merlin stood next to me calmly and Arthur and some guards looked on apprehensively.

I continued to thrash around until Merlin huffed. "See? You are not stopping to think about your situation. You are pinned, that much is obvious, but by what and how can you get out of it? That is what you need to think of instead of falling to impulsive action."

Whatever magic Merlin had me under lifted and I was allowed to get back up on my feet. Feeling quite angry, I pressed a clawed figure against a nostril and shot a jet of flame out of the other nostril, intending to burn Merlin. Despite his elderly appearance, the wizard was swift and dodged the fire.

Merlin glared at me. With a sweep of his arm, I was thrown violently onto my back.

"Merlin," I heard Arthur say. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching a young dragon a lesson." Merlin replied. He turned his focus back to me. "Learn to control that temper Arthfael," he warned. "Or else it will take control of you."

"But us dragons have bad tempers!" I protested, hating the vulnerable position I was in.

"Only young and inexperience dragons do," The wizard snapped. "And those are the ones that cause the most harm."

I squirmed. "Alright, alright I get it can you let me up now?"

Merlin walked off and I was able to stand once more. "I expect to see you tomorrow Pendragon. Same time as today."

Arthur frowned and looked at me. "I didn't think that dragons would really be too aware of Merlin."

"Oh we are," I said. "It's just we don't revere him as much humans do. There is a legend that says Merlin released two dragons, one red and one white, who were imprisoned in the caverns under King Vortigern's castle and the two beasts fought until one defeated the other."

"Merlin told me about that." Arthur eyes lit up.

"He seems rather prone to mood swings." I commented.

Arthur shrugged. "You get accustomed to it after awhile. He has taught me a lot."

I smirked. "I daresay you've acquired some great wisdom from him as well as knowledge!"

This seemed to stun Arthur but he quickly regained his regal demeanor. "Thank-you. No one's ever said that. I suppose it's because I'm much younger then anyone in the court."

A thought hit me. My mother's recent visit made me think of Arthur's parents. Did he have any? "Your Majesty, I can only hope that this question isn't too personal, but I was wondering do you have parents?" I paused, gritting my teeth.

"Yes, their names are Uther and Igraine." Arthur smiled warmly. "And Arthfael you may call me 'Arthur'."

"What's this?" I gasped in mock surprise. "I, a lowly dragon, get to call the king by his Christian name? What an honour!" This earned a guffaw from Arthur.

"Well my king," I said. "I should leave you to study, no doubt Merlin left you some work to do."

Arthur frowned. "You're right. I'll be seeing you later." He gave me a small smile and we parted.

I thought began to think about what Merlin had told me. He was right; I had a bad temper, very little patience, and was impulsive. How I have lasted for so long and survived past battles is something I cannot comprehend. At the same time I was greatly irked at Merlin for revealing such a weakness.

Byron appeared some time later, his eyes having the same likeness of an owl's eyes. "Did you see that funny old man?"

I gave him an amused glance. "You mean Merlin? What about him?"

"I don't trust him," Byron spat. "Messing around with witchcraft the way he does; it'll only spell trouble for His Majesty."

I thought about Merlin's remark about people being quick to label things they don't understand as evil. "He has taught the king a lot Byron. He's a well-respected man."

Byron fidgeted. "I don't know. He still puts me on edge."

I could of explained to Byron that he simply did not understand magic and could dispel the fear he had of it by talking to Merlin but decided against it. My words would fall on deaf ears. "The powers of Merlin are not evil ones Byron." I had only met Merlin once but I still felt I should defend his honour.

"I'm just surprised the Church has not tried to imprison him or worse."

"The Church can't touch a wizard, they don't have the power."

"Don't talk like that Arthfael," Byron hissed. "There's consequences for such slander."

"It's not slander!" I protested. "It's the truth!"

Byron waved me off and changed the subject. "Lancelot wanted me to tell you that the knight, Sir Kay, is doing fine. Looks like he'll pull through after all." He smiled up at me.

"That's good news I wanted to hear!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know you'll get a reward for your efforts." With that, Byron dismissed himself and left me alone.

I had forgotten about Sir Kay's family, especially his father who I heard was wealthy. But what would a human reward a dragon with? Gold? Jewels? I had no interest in neither. I didn't want anything in return to be honest.

* * *

I sat upon the west side of the kingdom wall, surveying the landscape that stretched out before me. Forests surrounded the kingdom on all sides with roads going in all directions. I wondered what cities they led to. Far off in the distance I saw the silhouette of a dragon pass over the sun.

I was the only living soul on this side of the walls. Being a dragon, the other guards thought I was adequate.

I stretched my wings out and examined them. They were still abnormally large and dwarfed my body. Would I grow into them? I was still somewhat thin for a dragon-my grandparents would always remark that I need to eat more so I would "fatten up"-it was a trait of mine I loathed.

Sighing wistfully, I folded my wings against my body once more and continued observing the land before me. I didn't see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary but I wasn't going to shirk on my duties. The others might, but I certainly would not.

At least I no longer felt such discontent. I now felt like I had a purpose here.

A guard came to my side, no doubt with the intention to relieve me of my duties. "See anything dragon?"

"No. I suppose the Saxons won't be coming back for awhile."

"I hope so."

I took off into the air and went straight into the woods to eat. I came back from the forest in a short time and saw Byron wave me down from a farmhouse. I banked and landed next to it. I smiled at him and he gasped.

"What?!"

"Your teeth, they're all bloody."

"Oh sorry." I covered my mouth with a single clawed hand.

I took in the small farm house. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes, I live her with my parents and younger siblings." Byron's eyes shown with a warmth that I have never seen before.

"How many siblings have you?" I asked.

"Four; two sisters and a brother."

"I never had siblings. I always wondered what it would be like to have them." I titled my head and regarded Byron for a moment.

"It's alright I suppose," Byron shrugged. "They have a tendency to be an annoyance."

I laughed. "Then I must be fortunate!"

A middle-aged man came up to the house, leading a draft horse. The horse panicked once it saw me and reared, taking the man by surprise. "Whoa Marjorie! Easy!"

I backed away. "Perhaps I should leave so Marjorie will calm down."

Byron nodded and the man began to shout angrily at him. "Byron! Get that dragon wrench out of here!"

I took that as my cue to leave. "It was nice meeting your father and horse!" I shouted sarcastically as I flew off and for once, I heard Byron laugh at my wit.

 _I think he's warming up to me._ I thought.


	9. A Terrible Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin reveals a terrible premonition to Arthfael.

"I see you're practicing patience."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I wasn't expecting anyone to be so far out in the woods with me since I had stalked the buck before me for several leagues. I had decided to follow Merlin's advice and work at being patient-stalking wasn't a tactic I was comfortable with-and found it was working better then I had anticipated. I turned my head to the source of the voice and saw Merlin smirking at me.

"You're going to make me lose my prey," I whispered. "Then you're going to have to find me my lunch."

"That is the least of your worries." Merlin wagged a finger at me.

"Well be happy I'm following your advice."

Merlin's wild, grey eyebrows shot up. "Oh? You are? I'm surprised."

The buck ran off further into the bush and I bite back the urge to roar in frustration. "Now look what you did!" I hissed. "You chased off my meal."

"Then go after it." Merlin retorted.

"What do you think I'm doing you old goat?" With that I crouched close to the forest floor and slowly made my way through the underbrush allowing my sense of smell and hearing to guide me.

The buck came upon a ravine and paused to drink at a stream. Now was my chance. Without a moment's hesitation, I leaped from the foliage and crashed down on the buck, killing it instantly.

I looked over my shoulder to see Merlin's reaction but his face remained as stoic as ever.

I dug into my meal with relish while Merlin moved around me and sat on a log nearby. The old wizard rested his staff on his shoulder and looked around him. He smiled to himself and hummed a tune that was unfamiliar to me. He seemed to be at peace and a strange calm appeared to take over his features. It was strange how Merlin fit into his surroundings.

I ate and Merlin sat in silence for quite some time. I would have spoke to the druid but I oddly felt that breaking the silence that would of been a terrible thing to do.

I threw the bones away and lay next to Merlin. Feeling quite drowsy from the venison, I had every intention to sleep. It was Merlin's voice and sombre face that forced me to stay awake. "Arthur will be a great king that will end in tragedy."

"What?" My head shot up as a state of alertness suddenly came upon me.

"Arthur will be a great king that will end in tragedy." Merlin repeated. "He will gain the loyalty of his people only to be betrayed by those closest to him and it will ultimately lead to his death."

I felt greatly disturbed by his words. "Betrayed by whom?"

"I do not know." Merlin mumbled, his face downcast. "But I know when that day comes, it will be the greatest shock to the kingdom."

I was at a loss for words. I finally found my voice and blurted out: "But how can that be?"

The wizard didn't answer.

I tried asking another question. "How far into the future is this?"

This time the wizard gave me an answer. "Oh not for some time now. He'll be a full-grown man by then."

Who would betray Arthur? I couldn't think of anyone besides Byron but I began to see that I was wrong about Byron's character. Would I have a part in his downfall? Would I still be here in Camelot by then?

"Merlin that is cruel of you to say." I felt close to tears which was odd as dragons rarely ever cry and I have only known the young king for a few days.

Merlin gave me a sympathetic look. "Fate is cruel Arthfael."

"Doesn't this premonition of yours disturb you?" My voice wavered.

The old man nodded gravely. "It does Arthfael, don't think that I am unaffected by what the future decides to reveal to me. I too, think and feel as you do."

I felt a single tear stream down my cheek and fall to the ground.

Merlin placed a single hand against my arm in a comforting gesture. "Take comfort in the fact that you will be the most truest of friends to Arthur."

"That's not very comforting Merlin if he will end up dead." I snorted.

Merlin said nothing and left my presence. I was left alone with my thoughts.

My heart was torn. I hated the thought of Arthur, the intelligent young boy I had grown so fond of, meeting such a cruel end. I rested my forehead on the ground and wept. I couldn't understand why I was so upset, I only knew that I needed to let this soul-crushing sorrow out. I waited until my eyes had dried and my breathing returned to normal to return to the kingdom.

I saw Merlin with Arthur once I returned and quickly turned away before either one could see me. I couldn't stand to look at Arthur especially after the news I heard. In fact, I felt like being alone entirely.

I crammed myself into the castle stables and curled up into a ball the way a cat would. I closed my eyes and tried to think of better things.

Katherine poked her head through the door sometime later. "Arty?"

"Please go away." I snapped.

"Arty what's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"Katherine, not now please. I'm not feeling all that well."

She gave me a look of hurt at my rejection and before I could say anything else she vanished.

_Arthfael you are one miserable soul._

* * *

"Arthfael what has gotten into you?" I avoided looking Arthur in the eye once he came into the stables some time later.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Arthfael." Arthur's voice turned severe and his blue eyes hardened into ice.

"Just thinking Arthur," I said. "I let it bother me. I'm sorry."

His face softened. "Was it Merlin and his prophesies? You mustn't let it bother you."

 _If only you've known._ I thought. "You're right." I sighed. "I shouldn't let it stress me so much."

Arthur gave me a wary glance but didn't push matters further. I felt a twinge in my chest as I was keeping a terrible secret that I couldn't bear to reveal to the king, no matter how fond of him I was. _Curse the ancestors!_

I forced a smile. "So how do you like being king?"

"It's overwhelming."

"I can imagine why."

"I wasn't ready to be king." Arthur looked defeated.

"I don't think anyone is when they are put into that position." I tried to reassure him.

Judging by the look on his face, Arthur didn't take my words to heart. "Merlin told me I will grow to be a great king; the kind that will be remembered for millennia. But Arthfael, when I tried to ask him to tell me more, he quickly changed the subject and wouldn't hear anything about it. He knows something that I don't. Did he mention anything to you?"

"No." I lied.

I had overestimated this boy. I had only seen the regal and kingly exterior and failed to see the vulnerable young boy on the interior. I felt bad for him.

Arthur paced back and forth, frustration written all over his features. He halted and looked up to me in an imploring manner. "I'm afraid I'll fail."

My heart sank. "Young'un you mustn't worry about that." I tried to reason with him. "Just do what you think is best; that is all you really can do."

"I hope you're right." Arthur sighed.

Ever so gently I used a fore claw to raise Arthur's face up so he would be looking at me. "You'll be fine my king." I smiled. "Keep your head held high!"

The boy king smiled at me gratefully.

* * *

Merlin saw me walking through the streets of Camelot and came to my side. "Young dragon quit your skulking."

I raised my head. "How can I?"

The wizard gave me a sad look. "You will have to move on Arthfael. You will have to learn to function with this secret lodged in your heart."

"It's easy for you," I snapped. "You're always predicting people's misfortune."

Merlin said nothing but I could sense his offense at such a remark. To be honest I didn't care about how he felt.

Merlin stepped out in front of me, blocking my path, and jabbed me in the chest with his staff. His grey eyes were furious and I was afraid he would use his magic against me. "No I won't use my powers against you," He growled. "It would be unnecessary. However, given that your recent behaviour is despicable, you need some sense put back in that hollow mind of yours."

I hissed, baring my fangs. "Leave me be!"

"No!" Merlin hissed. "We are both here to protect Arthur so I advise you desist in your childish ways!"

"I didn't ask to be here! My efforts will be all for naught!" I cried.

"Neither did I!" Merlin snapped. "But I'm here aren't I? This is how it is meant to be, understand that." In an instant, the anger and fury in Merlin's being vanished and was replaced by a tired old man, wary of the world. "Arthfael Caydranth you are here because powers beyond any of us put you here. I see your future young dragon. You will be here with Arthur and Camelot until the day the young king dies."

"I don't want to be here when that happens."

"Neither do I." Merlin removed his staff and held onto it tightly. "But we both cannot abandon this kingdom or its young ruler now."

As reluctant as I was to admit, once again, the old man was right. I hung my head low to the ground and my shoulders and wings sagged.

Merlin patted my snout. "You must continue on this course."

"What if I don't?"

"Then Arthur and this kingdom will not achieve the infamy they are meant to have." The wizard gave me a sad smile and left me alone.

Above me the sun hid behind several clouds, making the world appear darker as if to reflect my mood. People avoided me as if they could sense my foul attitude (no one wants to deal with an angry or upset dragon).

I wanted to leave Camelot now. I didn't want to it come to ruin and neither did I want to risk being one of the betrayers Merlin spoke of. I was beginning to change my mind about this venture once more. This time it wasn't because of the feeling of being homesick, it was because the future looked so bleak and desolate for me that I feared it.

Something deep within told me to focus on the good. There was no point in making myself miserable, I had to focus on the task that was assigned to me and that was to protect Camelot and its king.

Especially its king.


	10. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthfael trains with the knights of Camelot and spends more time with Byron.

The next day I went to the barracks to be trained. Byron, Sir Lancelot, and a few other knights wanted to teach me how to be more effective on the battlefield.

"It's not that you're a terrible fighter," Lancelot explained. "But I think if we taught you what we know, you'd improve."

"Fair enough." I said.

We went outside the kingdom walls (the ring outside the barracks was too small for my bulk) and was repeatedly attacked by various means. They had faced me with spears and lances, arrows, attacks on horseback, axes, and simple tools. Each time I had to show them how I would usually deter such an attack and then they would show me a different way. Often times it was a better way.

I began the lesson impatient and falling to my impulses but Merlin's voice kept nagging at me and eventually I focused on keeping calm. I began to stop and think logically about each scenario instead of becoming panicked right away.

It was working and I began to feel more confident.

With a quick swipe of my spiked tail, I sent Lancelot sprawling backwards. Byron laughed out loud and went to help the knight up. "You took a bit of a tumble!"

Lancelot gave Byron a sly grin. "You're the one who fell off of your horse earlier." Byron turned red and began to mumble something I couldn't hear.

"Well Arthfael you did better then I had expected!" Lancelot raved. "You might put me out of service!"

"The king will be impressed once he finds out what you've accomplished today." A knight, whose name I couldn't remember, remarked.

I nodded, thankful for the compliment. "I apologize Sir Knight but I have forgotten your name."

"Sir Tristan." He didn't seem the least bit offended that I had forgotten his name.

"Is that all for today?" I turned to Lancelot.

He nodded. "Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

I felt quite pleased with myself as my ego swelled to astronomical proportions. I failed to notice that Merlin was watching the entire time. "You again?! Everywhere I turn you're stalking me!"

Merlin clucked at me. "You got me all wrong Arthfael. I'm not stalking you, I wanted to see how you would perform today."

"Well it seems like you're following me. Do you doubt me like many others?"

"Ah yes the doubters, how could any of us have forgotten about them?" Merlin smirked. "I don't doubt you Arthfael. I came here to make sure you wouldn't back out of your pledge to this kingdom."

"I'm staying." I insisted.

"I'm glad to hear that." The old man sounded sincere.

He began to walk back towards the kingdom and I fell in step next to him. "I'm surprised you're able to get around so quickly."

"Magic, young dragon, has its advantages."

"How old are you Merlin?" I asked.

"Centuries old." Was the wizard's reply.

"That's not very specific."

"I was a young boy when this land we stand on was just discovered."

"That's better but not very informative."

Merlin laughed. "Why do you want to know my age?"

"Out of curiosity."

"Well how old are you?"

"I thought you would have known that already." I snorted.

"It's impossible to know everything."

"Fair enough. I'm twenty-five."

"So young for a dragon." Merlin commented.

We walked on until we reached the tower which Merlin stayed in. "Well old man," I quipped. "Are you going to take an afternoon nap?"

Merlin gave me a stern look. "Watch yourself or I'll turn you into a toad!"

I brushed the threat off. "I doubt it. I am the King's Dragon now, you can't touch me." I puffed my chest out and raised my snout to the sky.

"I might turn Arthur into a toad too."

I laughed curtly. "That's careless use of magic!"

Merlin dismissed me with a wave of his bony hand and went into the castle grumbling to himself. I shook my head at his back and went on my way.

I had meant what I told Merlin about staying. I wasn't going to leave, I found myself wanting to stay like something was keeping me here. I couldn't explain what it was though. Perhaps it was my pity for Arthur. Did the reasons matter in the end?

My thoughts were interrupted by someone barreling into my leg. The blow knocked me off balance and my face met the dirt. I quickly regained my balance-the benefit of having four legs instead of two-and frantically searched for the culprit. I saw Byron charge at me again. This time I dodged him. "You scoundrel!" I roared.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Byron laughed. "Besides, that's payback for all those jokes you made about me!"

I spread my wings out in an attempt to intimidate him. "Sorry sport." I retorted.

"Meddler." Byron shot back.

"Urchin." I flicked my tail at him.

"Satan's spawn."

"Bastard."

Byron pretended to be offended. "Oh that's harsh. My parents are married mind you!"

I folded my wings back up and sat down much like a dog would. "Us dragons don't have ceremonies or any documentation to prove our unions."

"Then how do you know which dragons are mated with who?" Byron looked puzzled and I chortled at him.

I tapped my head with a finger. "We dragons have a sixth sense that tells us. We can sense the love and trust between mates."

Byron looked awestruck. "That's amazing, but strange."

A voice called Byron from a distance. "Byron! Where have you run off to?"

Byron groaned. "It's Tristan. I told him I would go with him hunting. He's the best archer the knight's got and I wanted him to teach me. " He gave me a wave then bolted to Tristan before I could ask why he seemed so reluctant to go.

I stood up and trotted over to them. I approached Byron and Tristan. "You know, I could help you find prey."

Sir Tristan seemed impressed by my mere presence while Byron stared at me dumbly.

"What? Us dragons are the top predators of the wilderness." I reasoned. "I can track anything."

Tristan looked to Byron. "Why not Byron? Your dragon friend could be a great help to the kingdom."

"But he'll scare everything away!"

I snorted at him, flaring my nostrils. "Excuse me! Yesterday I stalked a deer for over a mile with Merlin as my witness!"

"Merlin is not-" Byron started.

"A reliable witness?" Tristan supplied. "I say he is." I gave the knight a grateful look.

Byron's face flushed. He struggled to speak. "But-but-It's withcraft! The work of the Devil!"

Tristan sighed. "Ah Byron, you and your hearsay."

The boy huffed. "Fine. Come along Arthfael."

Within the hour, Tristan, Byron, and I were huddled in the undergrowth of the surrounding woods waiting for the right opportunity to strike a great bear down in a ravine. "Why a bear?" Byron hissed into Tristan's ear. The knight smirked. "Its pelt will make a nice rug for His Majesty!"

I carefully maneuvered my way around the pair. I turned head towards them. "Watch a master hunter at work boys." I crouched and slowly crept forward a few inches then stood still. With only the sound of my heartbeat and my companion's steady breathing, I charged down the hill.

I am not used to using stealth to catch prey or enemies. It is a dragon's way to use brutal force instead of attempting to outsmart our targets mainly because of our sheer size. If I hadn't been taught by Merlin and the knights then I would have approached this bear differently. Instead of waiting for an opportunity to strike, I would have tried to kill it at first glance with brutal force.

I sprang forward with ease, my claws propelling me onward and my jaws ready to rip and tear. I slammed into the bear, biting its neck in the process. The animal struggled with me, futilely trying to batter me with its claws and roaring fiercely. I twisted my head and loud snap sounded through the trees.

I let go of the bear and it lay motionless in the dirt.

Byron and Tristan came down the ravine, eyes as large as the full moon on a summer night. Byron blinked stupidly for a moment before he spoke in a soft voice. "I never seen a bear get taken down that quickly."

I sniffed the air. I caught the powerful scent of a wolf pack which concerned me. I don't care for wolves; us dragons always left them alone and their territory alone but I knew my human companions would be driven into a panic if they knew there were wolves nearby.

"We should get moving," I said, picking the bear up in hand. "There's wolves nearby."

Byron's eyes shifted nervously around. "Wolves? How far away are they?"

"Not very far which is why I suggest we move on." I walked on without waiting for a reply, throwing the bear up onto my back.

We walked on back home through the way we came. I soon began to softly sing an ancient song that my mother had taught me. My voice rumbled on until the song had come to a close and I became quiet once more.

"What song was that?" Byron asked.

"A song of happiness." I replied.

"I didn't know dragons sing. You have a lovely voice."

"Thank you! We dragons love to sing when we're happy!" I enthused. I looked to them both. "Don't your people sing?"

"In church." Byron said. "And at parties, weddings, family gatherings, and when we work in the fields."

We walked on in silence until we reached the edge of the forest and were looking ahead at the kingdom. "Where should I take this?" I jerked my head towards my back.

"To the butchers no doubt," Byron said. "They'll take care of it." He looked to Tristan.

The knight nodded. "We'll show you where to take it so you know for next time."

We went to the back of the castle and left the carcass with the butchers who were very pleased with what we brought. Tristan wished us farewell and left while Byron remained by my side. The two of us went to the castle gardens and sat under a tree.

"I don't even belong here." Byron grumbled and gestured to our surroundings.

"You're with me," I said. "No one will bother you."

"That's different, you're protecting the kingdom and have every right to be here," The boy grumbled some more. "Now I, on the other hand, am from lowly peasant stock."

I rolled my eyes. "I care not a jot for the human hierarchy."

Byron made a disagreeable face. "You're going to have to get used to it unfortunately. Some people take it very seriously."

I thought about arguing further on the matter however I was no human and speaking of such things more would be too exhausting.

I looked to my human companion. He was surveying the gardens, frowning at everything. I nudged him with my snout. "Byron I do believe that you will be a great man one day. Don't let your class determine your potential." I felt the need to say that. Perhaps it was too sentimental but it did the trick and my young friend smiled up at me.

"Thanks Arthfael."

"Anytime Byron. Anytime."


	11. An Inkling of an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthfael and King Arthur do some brainstorming.

"It keeps cracking."

"What does?"

"My voice!"

I bit the inside of my cheek in an attempt to stifle my laughter. I really did feel sorry for Arthur, being as young as he was, his voice was beginning to give him problems.

"Rejoice king! It means you're growing up!"

Arthur's icy blue eyes gave me the same look that Medusa would have used on her victims. "Must dragons go through the same cycle?"

"In a way, but we don't have this sudden growth spurt that humans have." I explained. "We grow gradually larger and stronger as we age. We have centuries to do it."

Arthur's stoic facade melted somewhat. "Lucky you."

"It can't be that bad."

"If I was a normal child but no, I have to talk to the courts and the people on a daily basis," Arthur reasoned. "If my voice cracks in front of them then it wouldn't look very kingly of me."

I nodded, understanding his view. He did have a point after all, a king whose voice fails him in the middle of a speech isn't going to be respected very much. He had a right to be concerned. "People in the kingdom know you're young, so they'll understand."I tried to assure Arthur.

"I hope you're right."

I hoped I was right too. After all, kings have the tendency to behead people who disappoint them.

Arthur sat across from me, looking thoughtful as usual.

"Tell me my liege, what preys on your mind?"

Arthur smirked. "Observant one aren't you? I was thinking about the knights in the kingdom."

"What about them?"

"I was thinking of a way to band them all together. To serve Camelot." Arthur frowned.

"To follow a child king." I teased.

"Watch yourself." Arthur warned.

I apologized and encouraged the young king to speak of his mind further. I felt honoured that Arthur was willing to share his thoughts with me. It meant I wasn't a lowly creature in his eyes.

"I thought the knights here already have an oath to Camelot." I remarked.

"They do," Arthur assured me. "But I think it would be best if we had the knights here banded in a group that would be protectors of the kingdom and uphold the laws and higher morals of Camelot."

I cocked my head at the king. "Sounds ambitious but you could do it." As I said this I remembered Merlin's prophesy. "So if this idea of yours comes to pass what would you call these knights?"

Arthur gave me a lopsided smile and looked up to the sky very thoughtful as if the answer was up in the sky. "The Knights of the Round Table." He said with finality. 

Arthur looked back at me obviously feeling proud of himself for coming with the name.

I stared at him blankly. "Round table? Why that?"

Arthur gave me an exasperated look. "With a circular table there's an even division of power! Equality is the word for it."

"Ah," I tapped my head. "It all makes sense now. Have you told Merlin?"

"No I haven't had the opportunity to speak to him yet."

I spread my wings out. "He might be pleased to know of your plan. Please excuse me king, I must attend to the battlements now."

"Of course. Goodbye Arthfael."

* * *

I flew over the kingdom scanning for any more Saxons in the distance. However, I only saw wilderness and lonely stretches of roads where peasants went to and fro. I could only assume it would be quite awhile before the Saxons would come back. They were defeated so easily and they now had a dragon to fight against.

I thought about what Arthur had told me. I didn't doubt the boy for a second and this plan of his seemed to be in line with what Merlin had told me.

I flew on for a few hours more then final came to a rest on the castle wall below Merlin's tower. "Merlin! Are you up there?"

Within a moment, the wizard poked his head out of the window. "Oh it's you. Now you're the one following me everywhere!"

"Forget that! I was wondering if Arthur have spoke to you at all yet."

"Indeed he did. He told me all about the Knights of the Round Table."

"Well?"

"What would you like me to say Arthfael?"

"I don't know, you can see into the future can't you?" I asked, feeling rather impatient.

"I already told you what I saw!" The wizard shouted down to me. With that he vanished back into the tower but came back out in an instant. "Even if I saw anything else I wouldn't tell you unless it was knowledge you needed to know!" He vanished for good.

I scowled at the place where Merlin once was. _Damn that old man!_ I thought. I launched myself back into the air and landed in a farmer's field.

I didn't know why Merlin had to be so difficult with me. I asked a simple question and he answered in an indirect way or avoided the question completely. And Arthur was being taught by that hermit? I could only pray to the ancestors that our boy king doesn't turn into a doppelganger of Merlin!

I decided to go back to the castle and lie in the courtyard seeing that I had nothing else to do. Not only was it lonely here but it was boring too! Honestly I was hoping some war would break out so at least I would have something to do!

Might as well sleep. According to human depiction that's what dragons do. I went to the castle gardens and lay down amongst the tree and various types of vegetation. The weather had been fine as of late so I had no quarrel with sleeping outside.

I soon dozed off.

I was smacked on the snout sharply a few hours later. I yelped and stood on uneasy feet, staggering back a few feet. I frantically looked around and saw none other then Merlin looking serious as usual. I snarled furiously. "You miserable old man! What was that for? You know what happens when you rudely awaken a dragon?!"

Merlin shook his head. "You don't frighten me dragon."

"Well why are you here?"

Merlin leaned against his staff. "You're one miserable wrench you know. Skulking about doing nothing."

"I have nothing to do!" I protested. "I didn't choose to sit idle!"

Merlin obviously disagreed. "Still you should be honing your skills, the knights didn't teach you for nothing. You must protect this kingdom and its young king, may I remind you, and a lazy dragon can't do that."

I flared my nostrils and reared me head. As an extra measure I bared my teeth but Merlin was unaffected. I relaxed and bowed my head in shame. "I did not realize I was acting so selfishly."

Merlin's face softened. "No of course not, you're still learning."

I huffed. "Merlin I did not realize this existence would beset me with so many difficulties."

The old wizard gave me a sympathetic look. "It is bound to get worse, mark my words."

 _Oh great._ I thought. "I'll do my best Merlin." I sighed.

Merlin left me alone once more looking very stern. The old wizard was a mystery to me; his moods changed as swiftly as the weather and he never gave any indication as to what he was thinking.

I didn't see Arthur for the rest of the day which was disappointing since I wanted to know whether or not he brought it up to someone of the court. It was likely he did not; he probably wanted to mull over it for a little while longer. That was fine by me, I just hate being kept in suspense.


	12. A New Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Arthur begins mending relations between Camelot and dragons and Arthfael visits his kin.

A week later I was privy to the announcement that I had been waiting for; Arthur successfully passed a law that forbid the hunting and slaughter of dragons in Camelot. Camelot was a large kingdom and many dragons lived in the forests that carpeted most of the land. However, it wouldn't protect dragons in neighbouring kingdoms. I had to look at this in a positive light; it's merely a start of something.

The crowd that was gathered seemed to accept this new law quite well; by the looks of it none of them would dare challenge a dragon anyway.

This new law made me feel a lot better. Now I could rest easier knowing that there was a law to protect my kin.

I approached Arthur and Merlin once the crowd was dismissed. "They didn't seem so enthusiastic." I remarked.

"They'll begin to appreciate its importance when the time comes." Merlin said.

Arthur seemed annoyed. "I just wish the court wouldn't take so long to approve things. They're awfully stubborn."

"They're a bunch of old cronies that's why." I explained.

Arthur chuckled. "That may be so but I must listen to them whether I like it or not."

"Remind me why I wouldn't want to be king." I quipped.

I thought that my family should hear the news. "Sire, would it be alright if I went home to tell my kin of the new law? They'll be pleased to hear it."

Arthur nodded. "Of course, just don't go running off on me." He teased.

Merlin scowled at this but said nothing.

I bow to Arthur then propel myself into the sky. Feeling excited, I beat my wings hard in order to gain speed. Soon the world below becomes more blurred as I rocket past.

Once I covered a great distance I stretch my wings out and angle them backwards to catch some air. I begin to slow down and dive down into the trees below to land. I'm near my grandparent's home so I break into a run once my feet hit the ground.

I hear someone come out of the cover of the trees and run beside me. "Breanainn, dearest of friends!" I cry.

Breanainn smirks. "Stop so I can greet you properly!"

I stop running as instructed and face my friend and smile at him. "It's good to see you!"

"You too!" He counters. "You seem overly happy; finally finding your place in the kingdom I presume?"

"You would be correct on that assumption," I told him. "I've come back to tell everyone some good news."

We bump noses in greeting and continue on at a trot.

I feel excitement surge through my veins as my grandparent's cave comes into view. I go into a full gallop when I see my mother with Breanainn trailing behind me.

My mother sees me and smiles. She turns her head towards the cave and shouts for my father and grandparents to come out. I touch noses with my parents while my grandmother raves about how happy she is to see me to my grandfather. He gives her a strained smile. "That is all fine but why don't you tell Arthfael this?"

Once my loved ones were done fawning over me, I told them about the new law. They stared at me in disbelief. "A human king is actually trying to protect us?" Breanainn asked, looking completely dumbfounded.

"Indeed." I say. "He wants to improve relations between humans and dragons."

My mother, ever the skeptic, eyed me. I gave her an incredulous look. "What is it?"

"How can you be sure?" She asks.

"I'm sure of it," I insist. "Mother you never met him. I know he's just a pup but I do believe he's genuine."

My grandfather seemed to find this amusing which frustrates me. "I don't understand why you all seem to find this to be so comical," I seethe. "I'm the one living amongst the humans, I know what the king is like. He talks to me all the time!"

No one, even Breanainn, seem fazed by my outburst of anger. My father gives me a sympathetic look. "Arthfael, I understand that you are attached to the king but you must understand that human politics will turn even the most honourable of kings into scoundrels."

"He's not like that." I say.

"Only time will tell," My mother preens. "In the meantime, let's celebrate your return to us."

And so we did. Breanainn's father showed up and so did the kingdom's elders and multiple dragon families. They all wanted to know what it was like living among humans. They seemed shocked that I was still alive!

Although my young cousins were climbing all over my back and I had relatives interrogating me left and right I realized that I had sorely missed my family and peers more then I had admitted to myself. As much as I had missed them though I couldn't tolerate the younglings tormenting me any longer and used my behemoth wings to scare them off.

Breanainn asked me about Arthur. "So this king...what is he like?"

"He's a young boy," I explained. "So I expected him to be very juvenile but I was wrong; he's quite the ambitious one but not so ambitious that he's reckless. He also seems to genuinely care about Camelot which is rare among human monarchs nowadays."

Breanainn laughed. "He sounds like a saint! Perhaps he'll help you earn your place in the sky!"

I smirk at him. "Perhaps."

We dragons can joke about it as much as we want but we all fear our deaths. If we die without earning our place with our ancestors then our very souls will fade away into oblivion; a fate worse then death. It is our mission, since hatching, to do noble things in order to win a place in the afterlife.

I must have grown serious because my friend gave me a nudge. "Now you're getting sombre on me."

"Sorry."

Luckily Breanainn changed the subject. "I know this must be a frivolous question but I must ask; did you make any friends? I can't remember if I asked you this."

I laughed as the mood lightened considerably. "Besides the king, there's Katherine a servant, Byron who's a squire, Sir Lancelot and Sir Tristan, and an old wizard called Merlin. Though I'm not certain whether or not I can call him a friend."

"Merlin? I think I have heard of him."

I scoff. "He's just a typical bitter old man who can predict the future."

"Did he predict anything yet?" Breanainn sneers.

I lightly bite the inside of my cheek, feeling a bit reluctant to tell my friend what Merlin had told me. Should I lie or should I tell the truth? I decide to tell the truth. "He told me about the future of King Arthur."

"What did he say?" Breanainn pressed.

"He said, "Arthur will be a great king who will end in tragedy." He took it further and told me that Arthur would be betrayed by those closest to him."

Breanainn didn't appear to be troubled by this bit of news for which I shouldn't have been surprised; he didn't know Arthur. Breanainn cocks his head at me. "Forget I asked. Speaking of the boy king bothers you."

"What has happened in the kingdom since I've been gone?" I ask.

"Not much," Breanainn shrugs and ruffles his wings. "To be honest it has been quite boring."

I burst out in a fit of laughter at my friend's frank way of expressing himself. "Surely there had to be something for you to entertain yourself with!"

Breanainn sighs. "No not really. 'Tis a sad life!"

"Oh please, you're not the one who has to fight off Saxon and Angle soldiers!" I shoot.

"From what I heard, you only did that once!" He shoots back.

"Where did you hear that?!"

"Your mother told me! After she visited you, apparently the king told her about your performance." Breanainn gives me a sly smirk. "Turning into a warrior are we?"

"Hardly," I grunt. "But I have gained the respect of the people because of that battle."

I smile at my friend, glad of his company after so long. I hoped Arthur wouldn't mind me staying for a few days more.


	13. Back to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saxons approach Camelot.

I ended up staying with my family for five days. When it came to the point that I was becoming rather lethargic, I decided it was time to leave.

"Arthfael," My father said to me before I left. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

"Thank-you father." It made my heart glad that he was proud of me.

Breanainn flew with me for half of the way back to the kingdom before wheeling around and going back the way he came. "Goodbye Arthfael!" His voice called from behind me. "Come back soon!"

I found myself smiling when Camelot came into view. It had grown on me these past few weeks; it was my home.

Passing over farms and groups of peasants, I almost faltered mid-flight at the sight of them waving at me. Imagine that! Of course there were some who had the gall to curse at me as I flew overhead. Perhaps they neglect to know that dragons have sensitive hearing.

I saw Merlin upon landing in the castle's courtyard. "Tutoring Arthur still?" I asked.

"Of course." Merlin replied.

"I've been wondering if those Saxons soldiers will come back," I said. "I didn't see any on my way here but I always wondered why they didn't come back after the last attack."

"It's likely they have no means of fighting a dragon and will stay away until they do," Merlin leaned against his staff and looked at me with a thoughtful face. "Either that or they want us to think they've run off so we'll let our guard down."

"But we haven't let our guard down," I reasoned. "Arthur knows that this kingdom has enemies on all fronts."

Merlin mumbles something under his breath and silently moves away.

 _What a strange man._ I thought to myself.

I go to the stables to find Byron and Katherine sitting on some crates outside the stable doors. They both grin when they see me and Katherine runs to greet me. She hugs my snout as I lie on the ground next to them. "I have only been gone for a few days but I have a feeling you have much to tell me."

Byron nods excitedly and begins to tell me of the trouble he had gotten himself into while I was. Apparently he had snuck into Merlin's room and had taken a book of spells.

"Why would you take that?" I asked.

"I was curious to see where he got some of his evil knowledge from." Byron smiled sheepishly. "Besides I meant no harm by it but Merlin was furious. I thought he was going to use some magic on me but luckily both Sir Lancelot and the King vouched for my good character."

I laughed. "Your good character? That's laughable!"

"You know Arthfael," Byron said. "I always wondered; where did your family come from? You don't seem to be from Briton territory."

"The Caydranths are from Northumbria which is in Angle territory nowadays. Both of my parent's families were driven out by the Angles. Unfortunately they slaughtered my father's kin and would have slayed my father as well if it weren't for some far-seeing Angles who were sympathetic to our cause. They ended up being killed by their own people but it bought my family enough time to escape to Wessex before coming here to Camelot." I explained. "Thankfully, you Britons haven't shown us much trouble compared to the Saxons and Angles."

"Your family traveled all that way?" Byron exclaimed. I had his full attention now but this conversation was lost on Katherine.

"Indeed they did. It was particularly taxing on them since my mother was expecting to lay eggs any day and they couldn't carry an entire clutch of eggs by themselves."

Byron seemed to be thinking about what I had said. "People really go out of their way to kill dragons don't they?"

I sighed. "They certainly do Byron. It's tiring that we dragons must live in fear and are in a constant state of paranoia. I believe your Christian religion uses us as a symbol of the Devil am I correct?"

Byron nods. "It's because you're...so fearsome. I mean dragons are large animals that can fly AND breath fire. I used to be afraid of dragons until I met you."

"My grandmother once told me that far to the East, dragons and humans live close together. Offerings are made to the wisest of the Eastern dragons in exchange for their protection and guidance." I have never seen these Eastern dragons before but from what I've been told, our Eastern cousins had no wings and were more docile than Western dragons.

Katherine's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Byron nodded. "I've heard that too."

"From whom?"

"One of the knights told me."

I smiled down at my friends; I was overjoyed to see them again, although they were only human pups. "Tell me Byron, how's the life of a squire fitting you?"

Byron shrugged. "It's a bit of a nuisance with the knights telling me what to do, but I want to be a knight so I can put with it for the time being."

"That's the spirit!" I encouraged my young friend.

Byron beamed up at me, proud that someone was admiring his efforts.

* * *

Later that day, I take flight once more to survey the kingdom.

The land belonging to Camelot proves to have nothing out of the ordinary until I fly to the border to the West. There I see a large column of Saxon soldiers cross the border into Camelot. This alarms me as there are many villages on the road leading to Camelot and I know any Britons that get in the Saxons way will either be left dead or robbed.

I quickly turn and fly back to the kingdom as fast as my wings can carry me.

Guards stationed along the castle walls see the frantic beating of my wings and shout up at me, asking whatever is the matter. "Saxons!" I answer once I landed on top of the castle. "At the border! They're on their way here!"

The guards question me further:

"How far away from here are they?"

"West of here. About a two day journey."

"How many?"

"Thousands by the looks of it."

Some of the guards seem quite mortified by the news and sent one of their ranks to inform the others. "Inform His Majesty of what the dragon has said!"

I took my leave of the guards and trotted around the castle, trying to find one of the knights or Byron.

I find Sir Lancelot. He frowns and approaches me, hands on his hips. "What's all the commotion about? I overheard from the guards that there's Saxons on the way."

"There is. I spotted them while surveying the kingdom."

"The Saxons and Angles are quite determined to take all of Britain aren't they?" Lancelot commented dryly. He shook his head and cursed under his breath. "Well come on then, we best make preparations for their arrival."

I followed Lancelot meekly, feeling quite confident that the Saxons would be repelled like last time. My human counterparts don't share the same feelings.

"We can beat the Saxons Lancelot," I said, with the intention to reassure him. "You Britons have been holding out against them for decades."

"No, you don't understand," Lancelot huffed. "The Anglo-Saxon invasion has been going on for so many years that people wonder why we put up so much resistance. I remember as a child how adults in my life would constantly speak of the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms to the West."

"Arthur will beat them." I declared.

"We'll see about that." Lancelot shot back.

Frowning at his response, I could only hope that Lancelot's attitude wouldn't rub off on the others.


	14. The Warrior King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Arthur is put to the test.

On the horizon a large body of people could be seen. It was our enemy and we were ready for them.

The walls and gate had been fortified and were swarmed with soldiers. The streets closest to the gates were lined with soldiers and knights, waiting for the inevitable. Their king stood amongst them, astride a white horse and dressed in battle armour with his sword _Excalibur_ , the same sword he pulled out of the stone, at his hip.

Camelot's forces had met the Saxons halfway between the city and the border but were beaten and forced to retreat. All of us in the city were the last defenses this kingdom had.

I was poised on the wall next to the gate, anticipating the moment where I would fly over the enemy and breath fire on them.

The Saxons edge closer to the city until they were about an arrow-shot away from the walls of the kingdom. Their archers came forward and aimed at those positioned along the walls. An order was shouted and Camelot's archers took aim at the enemy below while boiling hot vats of oil were brought forward to be dumped on the Saxons below.

The Saxons released their arrows while their infantry raced forward to the gate and carried ladders to be placed along the walls.

It rained arrows around me so I ducked my head and several arrows bounced off of my scales harmlessly. Unfortunately my human companions were not so lucky. Several soldiers screamed in agony and fell to the ground dead.

I took flight, roaring in defiance, and swooped down at the enemy, leaving a fiery path of destruction in my wake. I quickly turned and attacked the soldiers again, swooping down low to the ground and barreling through their forces.

Arrows flew up in my direction but I managed to avoid them. I looked to the kingdom and saw the Saxons had made their way up onto the walls. I quickly flew back to the kingdom and shattered the ladders in my way, roaring in anger.

Oil was dumped on a group of Saxons who were pushing a battering ram to the gate. Though the men screamed and staggered away, another group of men were quick to replace them.

The wood of the gate cracked and splintered as the battering ram smashed into it but didn't give way as expected. I tried to get at the battering ram but was overwhelmed by soldiers and made my escape back into the sky.

I averted my attention form the gate for a moment to assist the soldier defending the walls. Once I had destroyed all the ladders in sight, I alighted on the wall and clawed my way through the swarm of enemy infantry. I was restricted in my movements since they were so many humans around me, both enemy and ally and soon gave up on the wall and joined Arthur.

"My Liege." I greeted him respectfully.

"How many are out there?" Arthur asked.

"I put a large gap in their forces but there's still a substantial number of them heading this way."

Arthur frowned and stared at the gate, his lips set in a thin line. He drew _Excalibur_ out and addressed his people. "On your guard! The Saxons will break through any moment now! We mustn't let them capture the city at all costs!"

Just as Arthur shouted those words, the gate gave one final groan before shattering as the battering ram broke through. Saxons poured into the city and collided with a line of British soldiers.

"Stay close to me Arthur."

"I have no intention of running off." Arthur proclaimed to me. He spurred his horse forward. "Onward!" At the command Camelot's soldiers followed their boy king into battle.

The pressure was on; I did my best to stay near Arthur but that proved difficult in the heat of battle. The young king was in the fray of the fight which made me worry that an archer might strike Arthur. After all, if the king was killed then our cause would fall apart.

I spot the body of a boy crumpled on the ground. _A human pup?_ I thought. _What on earth would he be doing here?_ I nudge the boy and he groans and looks up. It's Byron. He has some blood on his face but he appears to be uninjured overall.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I hissed.

Byron smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

"You're a fool human pup!" I snarled. "This is no place for children!"

"Arthfael what's wrong?" Arthur galloped to my side. A look of disapproval crossed his face when he saw Byron. "Sir Lancelot told you to stay at the castle Byron." Arthur said, sounding displeased. "Why didn't you listen to him?"

"I'm sorry!" Byron cried. "I'm not going to get beheaded for this am I?"

Arthur shot the boy a bewildered look. "Behead you? Heavens no!"

A Saxon came up behind Arthur but he quickly spun around and struck the soldier down before turning his attention back to Byron. "Go back to the castle Byron."

The squire didn't need to be told twice. He picked his miserable self off the ground and bolted down the street. I think seeing the king kill another man before his very eyes scared him.

Arthur and I stood in the centre of the street. "Watch this." I shouted over my shoulder.

The soldiers from Camelot saw me and maneuvered their way to the side so that the street was clear down the middle. In that instant another large group of Saxons came through the gates and I unleashed a chasm of flame in their direction, scorching the stone of the street and burning everyone at the gate in the process.

"You breath fire through your nose?" Arthur gave me a look of disbelief.

"I know it's strange, but it's the only way I can breath fire." I replied.

"Get those men on the roof!" Arthur shouted to a group of archers. Without a word they fired several arrows at the Saxons who had made it onto the roofs of surrounding buildings.

The battle went on, and we were pushed further back but finally the enemy retreated. They had lost yet again and our king had successfully defended the city.

I joined Arthur when the battle was done. The young king was observing the dead that lay scattered in the streets, a mournful look on his face.

"We did win in the end." I pointed out, hoping to raise his spirits.

"Yes, I suppose we did." Was the mumbled reply I got.

Arthur dismounted his horse and went amongst the soldiers and wounded. Pretty soon the dead and wounded were being collected and the debris from the gate taken away. I meekly followed him wherever he went.

"The gate and wall need to be repaired as soon as possible." Arthur spoke to a soldier.

"Yes Your Majesty."

The king stood in silent contemplation for some moments before I dared to speak. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"There's a dent in your crown."

Arthur took his crown off and examined it. "Well I'll be damned," He cursed. "I'll have to get someone to fix it won't I?"

Once I excused myself from Arthur's presence, I went up to the castle to let the people know it was safe to come out.

"The enemy has been defeated," I told them. "Camelot has been saved yet again."

"Hail King Arthur!" The people cried. "Long Live the King!"

The people slowly filtered out of the castle grounds and back into the city until only Byron, Katherine and Gilda remained. Katherine gave me a little wave before being ushered out of sight by Gilda but Byron lingered. "What is it?" I asked.

"So our King defended his city? That's impressive considering he's the same age as me." Byron grinned like a fool. "I guess that makes him a warrior king right?"

"Indeed it would." I said, smiling back at him.

Merlin appeared and approached us. "Where were you?" I demanded.

"Away." Merlin grunted. "You didn't need my help."

I growled in annoyance. "But the help would have been appreciated."

"What would an old man do to defend Camelot?"

"You're a wizard, use your powers for once."

Merlin glared at me. "Learn to mind yourself young dragon." He looked at Byron who involuntarily took a step back, not wanting to get any closer to the angry wizard. He turned back to me. "For once Arthfael, I would like to have a civilized conversation with you."

I deflated. "My apologies."

Merlin made a dismissive gesture and said nothing for the longest time. "Today the boy king has made another leap to manhood." He commented.

I nodded. "He certainly did. I can see it in him already. But don't you think he's growing up too fast?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. Even if he was; he has no choice."

I glanced over at Byron who was staring off into space. "What it is Byron?"

The boy jerked out of his reverie. "I was just wondering where Sir Lancelot is. I hope he's alright."

"I'm he's just fine," I assured my friend. "He's a good fighter."

"I pray that you're right."

* * *

The morning after the attack, it was Sunday; a holy day according to human customs in these parts. The church and cathedral bells rang throughout the city as people filled them, mourning the loss of life.

That Sunday was the day Camelot began to bury the rest of its dead. A black cloaked Arthur, accompanied by several members of the court and myself, oversaw the funeral. The bright sun contrasted sharply with the atmosphere of the funeral and the grave look on everyone's face.

I stood next to Arthur and listened to the priest babbling in Latin while the audience made the sign of the cross and some seemed to know when to respond and what to say. I lowered my head and gently spoke. "You did well during that battle Sire. You and your people did what had to be done. Is Camelot not worth the sacrifice?"

"It is," Arthur murmured in response. "But it's a sacrifice I'm reluctant to ask for from my people."

"But you cannot prevent events such as this from happening."

Arthur sighed sadly and looked down at his feet. "You're right. I can't prevent it but I still wish I could."

"That just proves that you're a fit king." I said.

At this, Arthur looks up at me and smiles, a real genuine smile.

So I smile right back at him.


	15. Opposition to the Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neighbouring kingdoms seek to destroy Camelot.

It was revealed to us quite quickly that not everyone agreed with the young king being on the throne. There were six kings from neighbouring kingdoms who raged against King Arthur. The initial attacks on the kingdom were just the beginning for within a week, the kingdom lay under siege by Kings Lot, Nanters, Urien, Caradoes, Yder, and Anguisant.

Fifteen days into the siege, Merlin vanished from the city and snuck into the camps of our foes to speak with the kings. While Arthur's forces and I have been holding the enemy at bay successfully, Merlin felt it necessary to try to talk the kings out of their foolhardy objective.

Merlin came back to Camelot later the same day. "They wish to speak to you at the city gates." He told Arthur.

Our young king readily agreed and strode out to the gates on his great war horse, accompanied by Merlin, the archbishop, Sir Key, Sir Brastias, and I. Arthur fixed the kings in an angry glare and spared them no pretty words. "I will make you all bow to me unless you choose to pay homage to me now.''

''What will you do?'' Merlin said to the kings. ''You had best hold your hands for you shall not prevail.''

This, and Arthur's threat, enraged the kings. ''Shall we be afraid of a dream-reader?'' King Lot spat. With that, the kings spurned theirs horses and raced away from the city gates. My human companions and I turned and went back into the city.

''My Lord, I suggest you set fiercely upon your enemy on the morrow.'' Merlin said.

''I shall Merlin.'' Arthur replied. He turned to the two knights. ''Gather Camelot's soldiers; we shall strike the enemy's camp at dawn.'' Sir Key and Sir Brastias quickly went away and Arthur turned to the archbishop. ''Pray for us will you?''

The archbishop. ''Of course Your Majesty.'' He too, left our company.

''And what of I Arthur?'' I asked, addressing the king by his Christian name now that only Merlin and I remained.

''Remain here to defend the city dear friend.'' The boy king smiled at me.

''As you wish.'' I replied, hiding my disappointment. I desired to accompany Arthur but I certainly wasn't about to go against his wishes.

When evening fell, Camelot's knights and soldiers were armed and ready for battle. A great ruckus came from the gate and I hurriedly flew over to see what was the matter. To my shock, a great company of knights stood before the gates astride great war horses. The guards at the gates challenged them. ''State yer business!''

''We knights, numbering three hundred, wish to join King Arthur in his fight and swear allegiance to Caerleon!''One of the knights responded. ''We have no love for the traitorous kings who refuse to acknowledge a ruler sent by God Himself!''

There was silence from the guards as they determined amongst themselves what to do. Finally, the knights were allowed entry and were led to the castle. I closely followed the column.

Arthur was called to the courtyard and appeared before the knights. They explained to him their attentions which seemed to please the boy, judging by the small smile that appeared on his face. The knights were dismissed and joined the ranks of knights awaiting the impending battle.

''So it's true; King Arthur does have a dragon to defend his kingdom!'' I heard a knight say in amazement.

I retired for the night, curling up in the garden, allowing the soft scent of flowers to lull me to sleep.

I slept late into the morning, for when I finally awoke, Arthur and his forces were gone away from Caerleon. I could hear the distant sounds of battle and immediately went up and over the city gates to watch the battle, eternally grateful that we dragons were gifted with such acute eyesight.

The enemy camp many leagues away was in shambles and amongst the common people's hamlets outside the city, Arthur's soldier battled with his enemies. I spotted Arthur astride a horse, his armour and _Excalibur_ streaked with blood, striking soldiers and knights to his left and right. The enchanted sword glittered brightly in the sun, despite the blood, as he rallied his troops and fell upon the armies of Kings Lot, Carados, and the King of the Hundred Knights.

Arthur's forces overwhelmed their opponent's leaving the ground littered with enemy dead. The enemy armies turned and fled the fields as the common people residing within the hamlet's came out of hiding, brandishing pitchforks and other farm implements.

The enemy army ran off until they vanished from sight. The commoners, knights and soldiers gave a great cheer while Arthur held _Excalibur_ aloft in triumph. The roar of the crowd soon died down and Camelot's army began to collect their dead and wounded.

Arthur rode over to me. "King Lot got away," He says bitterly. "My horse was slain from under me which gave him enough time to ride off."

"There is no doubt in my mind that King Lot and his alliance will be back," I say."You'll get your chance another time."

"Merlin has been a wonderful help to my cause." Arthur beams at me, reminding me that he was still just a boy. His recent actions had almost fooled me into thinking he was much older. He seemed to be an adult trapped in an adolescent body. "I wouldn't have had the success that I had been blessed with if it weren't for him."

"Some would argue that it is by God's will that you achieve your victories." I remark.

"I daresay Merlin's intervention on my life was an act of God."

I nod despite not sharing in Arthur's belief. But who was I to say his statement was wrong? We dragons had no higher power in mind but we certainly believed that the world was under influence of powers beyond our reach and comprehension.

I walk next to Arthur's horse as he and his forces move back into the city to recover from their battle. The enemy would be back to retaliate for their loss but it would take them some time to replenish their forces, which was good for the kingdom.

Out of earshot of Arthur's people I ask him; "What will be your next move my King?"

Arthur dismounts from his horse and frowns up at me, still covered from the blood and grime of battle. "He suggests that I ask for the aid of King Ban of Benwick and King Bors of Gaul and promise to help them defeat their enemy, King Claudius."

"Will you do it?"

"Of course. Merlin has always given good counsel and is the most trustworthy of my court."

I nod, recalling how Merlin was keeping Arthur's death a secret from him. I found it ironic how Arthur saw the old wizard as being so trustworthy and honest when Merlin was being quite secretive.

Arthur began to walk next to his horse, clinging onto the reins. The poor beast plodded along as best as it could with its head hanging low and its eyes barely open. Arthur walked rather slowly as well.

With much persuasion on my part, I hoisted Arthur up onto my back. His horse galloped away in panic before I could grab it. I take off into the air and soar above the city before gently landing in the castle courtyard where Byron stood waiting for me.

"Why does the King get to ride on your back and I don't?" Byron put his hands on his hips and looked up at me.

Arthur slid off my back and snapped at his subordinate. "Byron, I am exhausted from battle and Arthfael was kind enough to offer me a ride back to the castle. Watch your tongue when speaking to your king."

Byron bowed his head and recoiled from his king. "My King, forgive me I spoke too freely."

Arthur thanked me and went off into the castle. I turned to Byron once he was gone. "That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble Byron!" I scold.

"I know! I can't help it!" Byron cries.

I shake my head at my young friend. "Well you'd best head off and tend to the horses. No doubt Sir Tristan is looking for you." Byron nods at this then runs off, shouting a farewell over his shoulder.

Once Byron is gone, I fly up onto the city wall and resume my duty as a guardian of Camelot. I find myself wishing Arthur's foes would come to the city so I can strike them down with my fire. None appear and probably wouldn't appear for some days.

And so I await the arrival of an enemy army.


	16. A Brief Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthfael and the boy king take a brief respite from all the chaos.

"Any word from Benwick or Gaul?"

I had climbed up onto one of the castle rooftops and peered into the open window of Arthur's study. The young king looked up at me and gave me a polite smile. He stood from his desk and approached the window.

"I promised both kingdoms that I would aid them in vanquishing their enemy King Claudas if they answered my call. King Ban and Bors are on their way here. They've agreed to an alliance but they would like to discuss how their armies are to be used before they make any other move." Arthur explained to me. I noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping well." 

Arthur shook his head. "A lot has been happening. I find sleep has been alluding me frequently. Merlin has given me some medicine to help me sleep and it has been helping."

"I'm glad the old wizard is of such help," I chortled. "He certainly pesters me a lot but he seems to be a great teacher and adviser to you."

"He truly is," Arthur agreed. "I should appoint him as the royal adviser." The boy king paused and looked out over the city. "He went overseas himself and brought 10,000 horsemen from both kingdoms. They're camped out in the forest of Bedgraine."

I raised my brows at him, surprised at Merlin's intervention. But perhaps the old man's part in Arthur's life was a blessing considering how young the king was. "He is very active in running the kingdom." I remarked.

Arthur nodded. "I feel like he is only being so helpful because I am so young and he believes that I cannot stand on my own yet." The boy shrugged. "Can't say I disagree with that reasoning."

"So what shall happen next my liege?" I ask.

"King Ban and King Bors shall be here any day now. When they do arrive here, we will have counsel and decide on how to combat the invasion of Caerleon." Arthur crossed his arms as if in thought.

An idea struck me. "Your Majesty, wouldn't you like to see your kingdom?"

Arthur huffed. "Whatever do you mean? I've been to all outer reaches of Caerleon and within the city itself."

I jerked my head to the sky. "No I mean would you like to see the kingdom from my view?"

The boy hesitated before answering. "I don't know Arthfael, that seems dangerous."

"Oh come on, take a break from your work and go fly with the birds." I persisted. 

Arthur seemed to weigh this proposition before he finally smiled politely and nodded. "I'll go with you, but only for a short while."

I shifted around so my back was beneath the window. Arthur stepped up on the window sill and jumped over onto my back before settling on my shoulders. I could sense the anxiety and elation in the young king. I laughed out loud. "Don't be nervous King! I promise I won't be doing circles and dramatic dives through the air!"

Arthur let out a nervous laugh and sarcastically retorted. "That's reassuring!" 

I stretched out my wings and slowly took off into the air, propelling myself further up into the sky. Once I was high above Camelot I leveled out and glided on the wind. It was a perfect day for flying, the sky was dotted with clouds here and there and there was a light breeze that allowed for gliding. 

Arthur leaned forward and pressed himself against my back and stretched his arms out around my neck. I could feel his hands gripping onto my scales. Slowly Arthur relaxed and sat up but still kept close to my back. I heard him gasp. "Camelot looks so beautiful from up here!"

From our vantage point, we could see the city sprawl out before us and beyond the city walls lay rolling hills and forests. To the far east the sky held dark grey clouds.

"I thought I should get you out of that crowded castle with its of talk of war and battle plans and into the fresh air." I slowly circled around the countryside, admiring the villages and plots of trees that dotted the landscape.

"Thank you Arthfael," Arthur said. "But I shouldn't be gone for too long."

The boy sighed. "I didn't think being king was going to be this difficult nor did I think it would cause this many problems!"

"Perhaps once all opposition is defeated things will get better." I was beginning to stray further away from the city so I wheeled around and began flying back in the direction of the castle. 

"Let's pray that you're right Arthfael." Arthur muttered.

I alighted by the window of the king's study and stood up on my hind legs so Arthur could clamber up my back and into the window. Once inside, Arthur stood before the window and leaned out to bid me farewell.

"Thank you Arthfael," He said. "The fresh air has been beneficial to me."

I bowed my head. "I'm glad to hear it Your Majesty."

With that, the young king gave me a smile and disappeared from sight.


End file.
